Coming Home
by bm0611
Summary: Brenna Morrow comes home after 4 years away. But she's not the same. She's been attacked and has a message for the club. Will she find love after the pain? slightly AU. Kurt Sutter owns all recognizable characters. This is my first fic. HappyxOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I won Brenna…That is all! Kurt Sutter created all other recognizable characters and places within the story. He is a genius!

Prologue:

The air beating against my skin burned the cut deep in my face as I carefully and slowly made my way through Charming on my blacked-out Harley Dyna. I take the turns and curves much less gracefully than usual. Beads of sweat from my efforts blend with the blood dripping from my face. This was not how I wanted to return home.

Barely keeping my bike upright, I turn into the Teller-Morrow lot and park my bike just outside of the garage doors, in hopes that someone will see me and come to my aid. My legs, now on the ground straddling my bike, can no longer move. The ache is too deep. The pain ricocheting throughout all of my body, flowing freely just as my blood pumps, has taken its toll. I can't make it.

The relief that I am home is enough that I can now let go. If I was going to die, I wanted to do so here, on the same grounds where I ran barefoot, the lot where I rode my first bike, the last place I felt at home—at ease.

And I fall. I hit those same grounds and let the dark come over me.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won Brenna…That is all! Kurt Sutter created all other recognizable characters and places within the story. He is a genius!

Chapter 1:

I keep my eyes closed, but I feel the change—the soft, yet very hard surface beneath my body, the warm fingers brushing my forehead, the loving tone of my badass mother's voice. _"Come on, baby. You're too hardheaded to give up now."_ I've missed her. I've missed them all, but she was always my rock.

My eyelids flutter open and I groan at the lights above the pool table where they have laid me to recover. When I see her face, stricken with worry, I have to hold back every urge within me to cry. I am a Morrow, I will not show weakness, even when my body has been beaten and broken so viciously.

"I should kick your ass for scaring me like that." That's my Ma, showing her attitude to hide her worry. It's almost her way of saying she loves me. Despite the show of dominance, she leans down and kisses the bruise on my faces. "I love you, baby. We are going to take care of you. That's Gemma, brute and badass to boot, but the most caring mother you will ever meet.

I hear her shuffle to the door to let the others know that I am awake. I try to sit-up. My ribs won't have it, not without assistance anyway. As she walks back in, "You should be taking it easy. But you are just like your father." So she helps me sit-up, feet dangling over the side.

I look down; my bloody, torn jeans and tank top have been replaced by sweat pants and a SAMCRO tee. The blood has been washed from my body.

Tara is the next one through the door. She approaches me with a worrying eyebrow. "You should probably be resting."

I crack a _pfft_ in her direction. "Thanks for the concern, sweetheart; but this pool table ain't exactly a place for resting. In better condition, I could probably kick your ass at pool on it though." She is in scrubs, so I deduce that she is the one who helped me. "Thanks, doc." She gives me a weak smile.

Slowly, other familiar SAMCRO members make their way inside. I recognize Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Piney, Opie, Juice, Happy, and Jax, my brother. I haven't seen any of them in 4 years, yet one of them had changed a bit, besides a few more gray hairs and longer beards.

Clay is the last through the door, but the first to approach me. His large, calloused hands cup my face as he examines the visible damage. His head tilts to the side. "Who did this to you?" silence. "What happened exactly?"

I close my eyes from his hard look. "Could we do this somewhere else? I want some privacy for this." When I open my eyes, I can feel the tears pooling while I attempt to blink them away. Dad sees this. He knows my deep seated need to stay strong—just until I'm alone.

"Okay, princess. You and me, we can sit down in Happy's dorm. He's the only one with sense enough to clean up after himself. And I don't want my baby girl recovering a room full of dirt and condom wrappers." He's trying to lighten the mood—calm me enough to face the others without fighting the need to cry. I reach up to his hands cupping my face and give his a gentle squeeze, just to say thank you in our special way.

Clay moves to help me stand when Tara speaks up. "There's a stab wound in her side. I stitched it up, but I don't want her walking. The bruising is deep and pitch-black along her abdomen as well. She shouldn't move unless necessary."

With that, Happy steps forward and picks me up bridal style to carry me to his dorm. No one expected him to volunteer for this, but no one would dare say a word.

After I settle into the bed and happy has taken leave, Clay and Gemma step through the door. This is going to be a long conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I won Brenna…That is all! Kurt Sutter created all other recognizable characters and places within the story. He is a genius!

Chapter 2:

Gemma breaks the silence. "Alright baby, tell us everything. We need every detail you've got."

I close my eyes. I can't look at them to tell this. "I was at the studio yesterday afternoon. I've been writing a lot of mew music, composing some stuff that I wanted to lay-out. I was working with an artist…new album coming out and all. I usually stay behind for a few hours to work on the basics are laid-out. Tweak it and shit."

I feel it before he says it…I know what is coming. "You know better that to be on the streets alone. With all of the enemies we have! I offered to have someone on your detail, but you refused, baby girl."

I cut in before he can go any further, "I know. I know how stupid it was. I got complacent. I felt safe enough. Just….let me tell it all before you rip me a new asshole."

Gemma reaches over to hold my hand and stroke my hair as I continue. "I use the back entrance to the studio. It's just a precaution. The parking area is covered just off the back of the studio. I was about 10 feet from my bike when they came out of nowhere. I didn't even have a chance to react. One guy caught me with the butt of his gun next to my temple." I motion to the bruised side of my face.

"I woke up in the storage area of the parking garage. I was hanging from the ceiling from my hands, bound together. I was dangling—defenseless. There were three of them. They had on these white masks. Kind of like that mask from the Halloween movies. I kept asking what they wanted, but they wouldn't speak. They cut me a few times. I wouldn't scream, so the one guy slowly pushed the knife into my stomach and turned it." I feel the tears again. "It took everything I had to stay quiet. I didn't want them to have the satisfaction. When that wasn't enough…" I take a long pause. I don't want to say it. I open my eyes and look at my parents. "It's hard to tell you this, I know I shouldn't be, but I'm so ashamed."

Gemma has moved to rubbing my back in encouragement. "They raped me….all three of them….multiple times. Then said I needed to deliver a message to SAMCRO."

Clay's head snaps forward staring at me intently. I speak despite my fear. "They want you to stop selling guns to color."

The flood gates open. Despite my need to stay strong, I sob into my mom's shoulder. She is crying too.

Clay is angry. He looks ready to rip someone's head off. His eyes soften when they land on me. "We will take care of this, princess. No one is going to hurt you again. I will find these bastards, and I will kill them."

"No," I shout. He looks at me as though I have lost my mind. "Promise me. When you find them, this kill is mine. I need this." He starts to shake his head. I notice the others have made their way to the room after hearing the commotion. They are staring in awe as I say, "Look at me! They did this to me! And this kill is mine!"

Dad, looking proud of my strength, nods. "When we find them, their lives are yours, princess. I will deliver them personally."

"Thank you," it's all I can say. He leans down and kisses the cut side of my face.

"You're safe now." He looks away from me—towards the doorway where the SAMCRO boys wait. "Time for church, boys."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I won Brenna…That is all! Kurt Sutter created all other recognizable characters and places within the story. He is a genius!

Chapter 3:

(3rd person POV from here on out)

Clay sat at the head of the table, chair twisted to the side, eyes staring out the window. "Then they raped her. All of them."

Jax's fist hit the table. Multiple "Son of-a-bitch"-es and "fuck"-s could be heard around the table.

"That's not all," Clay broke the relative silence. "They gave her a message. He paused, "Wants us to stop selling guns to color." More groan of anger rumbled around the room. "They targeted her because of us." Clay begins raising his voice, "My baby Girl is bruised and beaten within an inch of her life because of this club and I WILL NOT stand for it. We will figure out who did this and they will die. I promised her she could be the one to kill them. We're not even going to vote. She deserves that much for taking this hit because of the club."

Piney is the first to speak after this revelation, "She's a strong one. Always has been. She's gonna be alright, Clay. We will handle it. No one comes after our family and live."

Piney had always considered Brenna one of his own children. She was family to all of them. Born and raised in this life, she was one of them, even if she never would be able to wear a kutte. SAMCRO's princess by birth; SAMCRO's queen in time.

It was hard for each of them to see her like she was. She had always been the life of the party, and they would be damned if any asshole would try to extinguish that light in her. Each would willingly take a bullet for her.

Just like that, it was settled. The Sons of Anarchy were out for blood. They would protect her with every bit of vengeance they could muster. The heat is on.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I won Brenna…That is all! Kurt Sutter created all other recognizable characters and places within the story. He is a genius!

Chapter 4:

Brenna woke feeling a weight had been lifted. She felt safer than she ever could have in LA. She knew she could never go back. She would have to continue her music career from Charming. This was where she belonged. LA wasn't far, but she avoided visiting because she knew that once she returned home, her heart would break before she could leave it again.

Her eyes shifted around the room. She had been too physically and emotionally exhausted the previous night to take it all in. She was lying on a soft queen sized bed with stark white sheets and a black comforter and her willow has to have been the softest down pillow she had ever used. The bed was flanked with 2 large windows on either side of the headboard, but they were covered with Steel-gray curtains.

The room itself wasn't big, but big enough to fit the furniture comfortably. There was a tall chest of drawers on the exterior wall. And a worn, brown leather chair and ottoman in the far corner by the closet door. The room was remarkable clean for a clubhouse dorm room…cleaner than most rooms she had ever been in barring her own apartment and her mom's home. _Happy must be a neat freak_, she thought.

That was odd. He always gave off this badass biker vibe—deep, gravelly voice and hard stare.

She heard the shower turn-off in the adjoining, private bathroom. She decided against playing possum and kept her eyes trained on the door. She was, however, shocked and aroused when the door opened to reveal Happy, glistening with water on his bare chest, and a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips.

She had to try hard not to drool. He caught her stare and smirked. "Maybe you should take a picture."

"I see you have added a few more smiley faces since I last saw you." Brenna knew what they meant. When she was younger, all she had to do was bat her eyelashes at him and smile. He would tell her anything if she asked. And he would talk to her like she was an adult. Everyone else only saw her as a child—the princess of SAMCRO.

Happy had always been one of her favorite club members—her first crush too. Truth be told, she had always wanted him. But he swore he would never take an old lady. So, Brenna packed away her crush with her luggage when she moved to LA to start her career, and never did take it back out of its box in her mind. She thought it was safer that way.

Happy glanced back in Brenna's direction while looking for a shirt. "You ever gonna let me tattoo you?"

Her heart sped-up. _If only you meant with your crow._ She caught herself before she said it. "Maybe. If you got any skills. None of that stupid shit. Damn croweaters walk around with fucking tribal tramp stamps like this is the 90s or some shit."

Happy just chuckled. It amazed him that Brenna ad been put through the ringer in the last 48 hours, but here she was…cracking jokes.

After pulling a white SONS tee over his head, Happy moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside Brenna. "You been through hell, Bren. I know you are trying to stay strong and shit. But if you decide to let all that shit out, I'm here for you."

She was shocked. Happy was never one for all of that touchy-feely emotion shit. He was hardcore. But here he was, hand on her knee, telling her she could cry if she needed it. "I know. I'm just ready to get back to being me. I'm home. I'm safe. I'm gonna be okay. You guys have never let me down. You're not gonna now."

And she was right. She knew, come hell or high water, those racist bastards that broke her were dead men walking. SAMCRO was out for blood.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I won Brenna…That is all! Kurt Sutter created all other recognizable characters and places within the story. He is a genius!

Chapter 5:

2 Weeks later…

Brenna stood in Happy's dorm bathroom tracing the pink scar on her abdomen just above her right hip. Her stitches were freshly removed. She prayed the scar would fade in time—or maybe she could cover it with a tattoo. She wanted not physical reminder of what those men had done to her.

Every day she was making strides—becoming more of her old self. Happy had let her stay in his room for as long as she needed. He usually took the couch is he wasn't on a run.

Bobby had let her help him make muffins at least 3 times this week—said he missed it. She used to marvel at him as a child. The man was a big sweetheart beneath all that leather.

Chibs was still babying her—thought she was like glass apparently. He didn't even summon the prospect, Halfsack, to do shit for her. He just helped her himself. It was his excuse to spend more time with her. He had missed her as well.

Tig took to the old diner on the out skirts of town every Saturday. They picked up right where they left off 4 years ago. For as long as she could remember, she had a standing date at the diner with Tig every Saturday morning at 10am sharp. There had only been 2 times they had missed—once when Tig was in Jail when she was 13, and once when she had the flu—she was 10. She loved that they had gotten back to this. He was her Godfather. He was Tigger, a softie with a big heart for this girl when it was just the two of them. No one else ever saw that side of him. She remembered being 7 years old in that same booth, coloring a unicorn with him. He put the Anarchy A on it—said it was cooler that way.

Piney had spent some quality bar stool time with her while she recovered. This was where she had always gotten the best advice out of him—give him two beers and he was her own personal Yoda.

Juice, oh Juice, he was her best friend from childhood. They had gotten into so much trouble growing-up. Juice becoming a prospect was a no-brainer. He had run around on the lot with her since they were in Kindergarten. He was already family because of his bond with Brenna. The last 2 weeks, he had been on Brenna entertainment duty. Not that he would have done anything different anyway. When they got together, it was as if no time had passed at all. They got right back at it—watching cheesy movies on mute and narrating them, eating frosted flakes like it was going out of style, and Sunday morning cartoons. He knew her like no one else.

Opie had always been like a brother to her. Mainly because he was Jax's best friend and basically spent every moment he could running around their house playing bikers with Jax as a child. When she was 7, she asked her mom to help her get Opie and Jax the coolest Christmas present. She wanted to get them real leather jackets. She had saved her allowance for months hoping it would be enough—it wasn't, but Gemma knew she was trying really hard and slipped the cashier her card on the side. The moment 10 year old Opie opened that jacket, he knew she considered him family—and he wouldn't have had it any other way. The last 2 weeks he kept checking in on her. Donna did as well, but with the kids it was kind of hard to get away. Opie was pissed. It killed him that those fuck-tards did that to his little sister. He would make sure they paid with every ounce of blood in their bodies. He would make sure.

Jackson—Brenna preferred his whole name, she had always loved it. They were never siblings that fought all the time or hated each other. On the contrary, they were thicker than thieves. There was a love between Brenna and Jax that no one would ever be able to break. Since she had returned 2 weeks ago, he had kept one eye on her as much as possible. It was hard with Abel at home, but she meant the world to him as well. He wasn't going to let her down.

She let her eyes drift away from the scar to put her fitted gray V-neck tee on over her head. She had just gotten her cut-off shorts over buttoned when she heard boots come through the doorway. "You should probably lock the door when you're naked. Wouldn't want any of the guys getting any ideas." She knew that deep gravelly voice anywhere. She had dreamed of it for the last 2 weeks.

Apparently sleeping in his bed, surrounded by his scent, Brenna had pulled all of her lust for this man out and couldn't get rid of it. He was like an itch that she couldn't scratch. She was pretty sure he thought of her as a sister—just like Ope and Juice.

"Gemma is looking for you. Something about your coming home party being tonight."

Brenna's eyebrows creased, "I've been home for 2 weeks. I think we are passed that." Happy just chuckled.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I won Brenna…That is all! Kurt Sutter created all other recognizable characters and places within the story. He is a genius!

Chapter 6:

Tonight was Brenna's night. Sure the club partied every Friday and Saturday night, but it had been quiet since she arrived home and she was finally feeling better. She wanted to look hot. She may never have a chance with Happy, but she might as well get a little male attention. And she trusted the men allowed to enter this clubhouse.

She wore tight black skinny jeans. They were mike a second skin across her ass. With her black leather belt and chains clinking across her left hip, hooking from one of her front belt loops to one of the back belt loops. She pulled on her knee-high, black leather riding boots with the buckles across the top and around the ankle.

She had the stomach of an athlete, toned, yet not overly muscular. She wanted to show off that asset. She clipped her back bra together and covered it with a sheer lace, cap-sleeved top that stopped just below her full c cup breasts. She finished off her outfit with her fitted, black leather riding jacket.

She didn't want to overdo it with the make-up. She was too much of a natural beauty for that. She lined her eyes with black and made her eyes pop with black mascara that made her eyelashes plush and long. She finished with cherry chapstick—you would never catch her in lipstick. Cherry chapstick was her vice. She couldn't live without it.

She decided to let her hair down and leave it natural—all sleek waves and big curls around the bottom. She never had to really try to make her hair sexy.

Brenna stared at herself in the mirror. "Eat your heart out, Hap."

In the clubhouse, the party was already in full swing when Brenna walked in. Every eye in the room took her in—lust from some, admiration from others, pride from those she knew well. Bobby broke the pause, "'bout time the lady of the hour showed up! Took your sweet time princess." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. Brenna just smiled at the big bear of a man. After his interruption, the party returned to its normal rowdy interval.

Brenna made her way around the room, talking to everyone. She felt eyes on her the entire time. It didn't bother her—she trusted everyone there. It wasn't until she made her way to the couch and chairs in the corner of the clubhouse, near the pool tables, that she caught those eyes staring.

Happy was watching her intently as she approached the group seated there. All seats were taken. Hap in the chair against the wall. Perpendicular to him was Clay, Jax and Tig. Directly across from Happy in a matching chair was Opie.

Brenna didn't want her back to the party. She always liked keeping an eye on everything. So she chose to take a seat on the arm of Happy's chair—next to her dad—her back facing the corner of the room.

Jackson gave her a weird look when she swung her legs into Hap's lap. Brenna just kind of smiled, "Thanks for sharing, Hap."

"Not like you gave me a choice, princess." Hap smirked.

"Am I cranking your style, _Emmanuel_?" She smiled. She knew he hated it when anyone used his real name. He just growled at her. "I didn't think so," she retorted.

The conversation about club business continued around her. She didn't really care. Brenna was too caught up in watching the party unfold. Slowly, however, each of the members disbanded to find a warm pussy for the night. Clay was the last to leave besides Happy. Gemma had made her way over and whispered something to her dad. He smiled and stood, ready to go home. Gemma gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, and then glanced down at Happy before walking away wrapped up in Clay.

Brenna decided she didn't want this to be awkward for Hap, so she moved to stand and find her own seat. His hand on her wrist stopped her. Without a word, she settled back into her seat on the arm of his chair and continued watching the party.

Happy's hand had was stroking her knee, roaming upwards and inch or two, then finding its way back down. Unknowingly, he was stoking the fire. Such an innocent act, but she could feel the skin beneath her jeans burn with every stroke of his hands. This man could turn her on with just his fingers; anything more might set her whole body on fire. She shifted her eyes to his face. She couldn't hide the lust written all over it. The moment he looked up in her direction, his hand stilled. Suddenly he hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her forward until she straddled him.

"Don't tease me, Happy."

"Meet me in my room." And he lifted her to standing. He just walked away.

She stood stunned. Her eyes shifted around the room, ensuring no one noticed that intimate moment between the two. When she was in the clear, she made her way towards the stairs leading to the dorms.

She stood outside of the door for a solid minute. As much as she wanted Happy, she knew this was heartbreak waiting to happen. He would never take an old lady—and she didn't want to be a crow eater. But if this was the only way she could have him….she guessed she would have to take this one night.

Brenna opened the door and stepped through the threshold. This was it.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I won Brenna…That is all! Kurt Sutter created all other recognizable characters and places within the story. He is a genius!

Chapter 7:

Happy was waiting just inside the door for her. As soon as the door clicked shut, he had her back pressed to it. His hot breath against her neck was too much to handle, she needed to feel him.

She placed her hands on his bare, tattooed chest just as he reach for her hips. His tongue flicked out and caught her just below her right ear. Brenna shuttered. She could feel her pussy becoming damp. _Fuck_, what this man could do to her.

She couldn't hold back. Brenna launched herself at him, taking his mouth in a heated kiss. Not on to be controlled, Happy hoisted her around his waist by her thighs and carried her to the bed.

Laying her back, Happy began working to take off her boots. Brenna shrugged out of her jacket, letting it join her boots on the floor. He wanted her naked. Working her jeans down her legs, Happy nipped her defined hip bone with his teeth before lightly sucking on the skin. He wanted to mark her. If only temporarily, she was his tonight.

After removing her shirt, Happy stood at the edge of the bed, taking her in. She was suddenly glad she wore her sexy matching black lace bra and boy shorts. Brenna was gorgeous. He knew this already, but seeing her bared before him, she really was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He wasn't sure one night would be enough. But he was going to enjoy it.

Brenna sat up on the edge of the bed. She thought Happy was too covered. She needed to see him—all of him. She kept her eyes trained to his as she leaned forward and licked just above his jeans, between the V of his hips. His skin was taught. He was beautiful, in a tough kid of way. Her fingers nimbly began to unhook and unzip his pants.

Brenna scraped her teeth above the band of his boxers as she lowered his pants to the ground. Nervously and slowly she hooked her fingers into his boxer briefs and lowered them past his very hard, very long cock. She gasped as the garment hit the ground.

Brenna looked directly into his lust-filled, black eyes and closed her mouth around the tip of his cock. Happy's eyes closed. He groaned deep in the back of his throat. She hadn't even started and he was already ready to take her. Happy wanted her too badly to take her like a croweater. He would take his time with her—make her cum so hard, she would need more of him.

Brenna leaned in and took all of him in her mouth and throat. Her gag reflex triggered and she released him. That one move almost made him lose it. _Not yet_, he thought. So he grabbed her chin, leaned down and claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss that made her toes curl. He slipped forward, leaning her back into the mattress and guiding her further up the bed, until her head reached the pillow.

Happy needed to see her—all of her. Looking straight into her green, darkened eyes, he unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor. Leaning forward, he took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping the skin as his hand tweaked the other. Brenna's eyes clamped shut as she arched her back and dug her head into the pillow, pushing her breast farther into his mouth. He switched, paying the other nipple just as much attention.

Brenna swore she was going to come undone right there. Then his mouth suddenly released her and she gasped at the loss. Her eyes popped open and found his. "I want you to see everything I do to you," he said it so softly; she hadn't expected him to be so attentive.

Her eyes widened when Happy leaned back and slowly pulled her panties down her legs. He tossed them on to the nightstand. Instinctively, her legs opened to him. He ran his rough, calloused fingers all the way up her legs to the apex of her thighs, his thumb barely brushing her clit.

Brenna shuddered. Happy brushed his thumb over her clit a few more times to elicit her response. She was so sensitive to his touch, not worn out and fake like the croweaters he had been with. He was miles above those women—beautiful and real. "Remember—keep your eyes on me." And she did.

His eyes stayed trained on hers as his tongue connected with her pussy. The onslaught of pleasure erupted in her. She fought to keep her eyes open. He sucked her clit—once, twice—and she was barely hanging on. He kept up his attention on her clit and inserted a finger into her pussy. Before he could get another finger in, she was coming undone.

Happy had never seen anything more beautiful than her face when she shook around him; hand grasping his face. It was the most intimate moment he had ever had with any woman. Despite the things he and done with other women, nothing compared to this. It scared Happy, but he needed more of her.

She pulled his face up and he moved to hover over her. Their lips met in a flurry of heat and tongue. They wanted to devour each other—body and soul.

Brenna couldn't wait any longer. She needed Happy inside of her. She thrust her hips up—a message to Happy. Happy knew what she wanted, and he was happy to deliver.

She felt the tip of his cock teasing her entrance. Her hips cucked into his, making him enter only a fraction. She was tight. He slowly moved forward until his entire cock throbbed inside of her hot, wet pussy.

Brenna had never been with any man as large as happy. She felt so full that she would burst, but the pleasure was immeasurable. She was ready for him to move. So she pressed her hips upward to meet his hips. Happy moaned, as did she, and they began to move perfectly in sync with each other; their bodies gliding in perfect movement.

As pace picked up, their moans filled the room—profanities dropping with every other thrust. They didn't even hear the headboard tapping the wall with the force of their movement.

Happy could feel her pussy beginning to clamp down on him. It was all he could do to keep from cumming. He wanted her to fall over the edge first. And she did, her scream being muffled by his passionate kiss as he let his own orgasm free. His thrusts stopped, but he stayed inside of her while waiting for his senses to calm down.

Sweat beading on their foreheads, they just stared in each other's eyes, completely drained—completely satisfied. She moaned as he pulled from her.

Happy usually kicked women out after he had them. Brenna was aware of this. She had heard the rumors of his conquests. She didn't want to bear the brunt of humiliation when he kicked her out as well. She carefully moved to stand-up and find her clothing. She needed to leave before he kicked her out. She wouldn't be able to take him getting rid of her. She needed to leave on her terms.

"Where are you going?"

Brenna hadn't expected him to question her actions—just understand them. "Just getting out of your way. It won't take me long, I promise."

Happy was dumbfounded. Rather than speak, he just reached over, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into the bed. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her after pulling up the covers over them.

Brenna didn't fight. Neither said a word. She could worry about tomorrow when the sun rose.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter created any and all recognizable characters and places described in this story. I own Brenna Morrow. That is all.

Chapter 8:

Clay was pissed. He was sure he had the right guys in his sights. He just had to prove it. Ethan Zoebelle and a couple of his racist pricks had approached the club; wanted to pass the message along. _Stop trafficking guns_. The "to the Mayans and 9ers" was implied. He knew he couldn't take them out right then. They were on the fed's radar right now. They would have to be strategic. But he was sure…those bastards had beaten and raped his baby girl—his princess. They would pay.

"Alright, boys. I'm calling church. 1 hour," he sounded severe. "Prospect! Let Hap know. Haven't seen his ass all morning." Halfsack just nodded and headed upstairs.

Happy woke up with Brenna still wrapped tightly in his embrace. He was never one to let women stay the night, much less cuddle with them, but he was enjoying it. He reached up and brushed her hair from her face.

Brenna's eyes slowly opened. The very first thing she saw was a thoughtful looking Happy staring back at her. "I should probably get going," she tried to break his embrace.

Happy wouldn't budge. "Why are you always trying to run away from me?"

"Listen. I get it. You don't do this. I know this much. Rather than have you tell me to leave, I want to leave on my terms."

"And go where?"

"I don't know…Jax's room? Listen. You don't have to do all of this," motioning between the two of them, "just because of who I am. I don't expect it, and I came into this situation last night fully aware that this was probably only going to be a one-time, no-strings-attached kind of thing."

"Stop assuming and relax." With that he pulled her close and held the hand she had placed on his chest.

Both were startled by a knock on the door. "Fuck. Who the fuck is it?" He barked.

"Halfsack. Church in an hour."

"A'ight. Now get the fuck away from the door." With that, hap turned, pushing Brenna on her back. He hovered above her, "We have an hour. Let's not waste it."

Brenna giggled as he leaned down to kiss her. It was passionate. All the kisses she had shared with him were passionate. She had never experienced any kind of pleasure from just kissing with anyone other than Happy. Now that she had it, she didn't think any other would do.

"Happy. I need you…now." And he was happy to oblige.

Happy took her hard. Their thrusts were frenzied, yet completely in tune with each other. She used her weight and leverage to flip them over. As she sat on top of Happy, riding him, he could only think how beautiful she looked at that moment. He never let women take control like that. But she was different, and was doing everything differently with her.

Riding happy, her thrusting was empowered by the tightening in her pussy. She was getting close. The look of sheer pleasure on his face and the grip he had on her hips told her that he was close too. When he thrust upward to meet her hips, it was too much. She came undone, biting her lip to keep from screaming out. Happy came too, jolting upright with the force of his orgasm. They rode it out together, face-to-face, wrapped in a kiss.

AN: So this is my first story and I need feedback. Where should I go next? What would you like to see? What can I do differently on my next story? Thanks for the feedback!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns all recognizable characters and places within this story. I only own Brenna.

Chapter 9:

Happy's knuckles were stark white beneath the chapel table—fists ready to swing—if only the object of his rage was within reach. It was hard for him to understand why they hadn't killed those bastards on the spot when approached. Internally, if he were thinking clearly, he would be able to grasp the idea of recon and knowledge being power in this situation. However, at that moment, there was a beautiful woman he had left in his bed that was harmed at the hands of these men.

In the last 12 hours, he had broken all the rules he had for women. He had taken his time with her and let her stick around. He kind of hoped she would still be there when he returned.

"Why can't we just kill the fuckers? After what they did to Bren, we shouldn't even be talking about it. We should just do it!" Tig was pissed. This was for his Goddaughter, damnit!

"Nobody wants to cuts his balls of more than me," Clay stopped when Happy snorted. Eyeing Happy, he continued, "But we have to play this smart."

"Clay's right." Jax continued, "We already got Fed's breathing down our neck. One wrong, uncalculated move and we're done for. We study them. We learn everything we can, and then we move in and take care of the fuckers."

"Alright. We know what's on the docket. Should we attack now? Let's take a vote," Clay laid it out. "I vote nay."

Jax was next, "nay."

Then Bobby, "No."

Tig, "Yes."

Chibs, "nay."

Juice, "nope."

Piney, "yes."

Opie, "no."

It was Hap's turn. He knew they would question his answer, but he had to do it. "Yes." Every head snapped in his direction. He just looked at the reaper in the middle of the table.

"6 to 3. We wait." Clay slammed the gavel on the table.

Everyone stood and exited the chapel. No one had any inkling as to why Happy was so caught up over this issue. As far as they knew, he should be the least ipset of all. But the way he stated his vote—he was at an impasse, and no one could figure out why.

Tig caught on when they walked out of Chapel. Brenna was sitting at the bar, nursing a cup of coffee and reading the comics in the newspaper. Tig noticed Hap's eyes travel up her bare legs to her cut-off shorts. It was clear to him then—Hap's got it bad for Bren. Now he faced a dilemma. Go to Clay or wait and see how it played out. For now, he figured, he would wait. He didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. And if he was honest, he figured she would be safest with happy watching out for her.

Maybe there was something to this.

So there you go! Chapter 9! I am on vacation, so I will probably be updating multiple times a day for a few days. Then updates will be a little more spaced out. Reviews are welcomed!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns it all…except Brenna! Damn lucky man!

Chapter 10:

Brenna didn't even look in his direction—she wouldn't dare with everyone around. And she was still on the fence—did he want to be with her or had he just needed a little more company than usual. She decided to feign indifference. She was 25 not 15. She didn't need the drama that came with the "does he" or "doesn't he."

To keep from spending her day pining, she grabbed Juice and decided they needed to have a movie marathon. "Juicyyy!"

He knew that voice. She wanted something. And as her best friend, he knew he would give it to her. "Yeah, Bren?"

"Grab some junk food. I'll get the beer. Meet me in your dorm for some horror movies. Deal?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" He loved it when they did this. They would make fun of the scary movies and see who would freak-out first!

Happy looked like he wanted to punch Juice in the face when he walked by. _Fine! If she can have fun with Juice, I can bide my time with a blonde._ Even in his head he sounded like a teenage girl. He couldn't help it, she did this to him.

Brenna was chilling on the bed when Juice arrived with the junk food. "Chili-cheese Fritos! You know the way to my heart, Juicy!" She giggled.

"It wouldn't be a movie marathon without Fritos, gummy worms, and Hershey kisses. Pizza should be here in 20 minutes." Juice was the Thelma to Brenna's Louise. They had always been attached at the hip as kids. Aside from losing their virginity to each other, they could never imagine dating. The sex had been amazing; especially considering it was her first time. He rocked her world, but she knew there was more to a relationship than sex. They loved each other, but both were well aware of the fact that they were completely wrong together as anything but friends.

Happy just happened to be the one to grab the delivery when the pizza arrived. Truth be told, once Juice had told everyone that pizza was on the way, Happy had been waiting. He needed an excuse to check-in on them and see what was going on between the two. So he had paid for the damn pizza and quietly made his way up to Juice's dorm room.

Brenna and Juice were sitting against the headboard, flush against each other's sides. Juice had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. To the two of them, it was strictly friendly. They were just really comfortable with each other.

Happy saw it differently when he walked through the door. He just dropped the pizza on the bed and stalked away. Brenna looked completely shocked. She hadn't thought about what they would look like to anyone else. And she didn't honestly feel like Hap had any reason to be jealous. They had one night together. She figured he would have already moved on to another pussy by now anyway.

"What the fuck was his problem?" Juice had no idea what was going on with the killer. He just shook it off and grabbed a slice of the pizza.

Brenna decided she could deal with him later. She grabbed a slice of pizza and a beer and settled in for a few more movies.

Hap was pissed. So he grabbed a croweater and settled in for a little entertainment. After a while of letting the croweater, Ima he thought her name had been, feel-up on him, it had grown dark, so he led her to his dorm room, which happened to neighbor Juice's dorm room. That thought had crossed his mind. He was going to use it to piss Brenna off and give her a message very clearly….fuck off.

He threw Ima on the bed and took her face down. He didn't want to look at her and realize it wasn't Brenna. He was a little rougher with her than he should have been, but she wasn't complaining and he would bet that Bren had heard them.

After he kicked Ima out, he needed a hot shower to wash the skank off. He let the heat soak into his skin. He had never been this messed up over a woman. She had pissed him off and he would be damned if he was going to start caring about the feelings of a fucking gash.

He wasn't prepared, however, for Brenna to be in his room when he came out of the bathroom.

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews encouraged!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter is the master of all…and he owns it all. I'm just jealous, but I did create Brenna.

Chapter 11:

Brenna had hoped she would be finished before Happy came out of the bathroom. She just wanted to get her stuff together and into Juice's room without having to face him. She had told Juice that she just didn't want to sleep where Ima had been. She mentioned nothing about her feelings for Happy. She didn't need the shit storm that would follow. She didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Goin' to shack up with your little boyfriend?" She could hear the hate in his voice.

She just turned to stare at him, shook her head, and then returned to gathering her things. Before she stepped out of the door, she stopped, and without even turning around she calmly stated, "You should know. He's my best friend, not my boyfriend. And I already knew you only wanted to fuck me. Just get a taste. I tried to leave. You should have just let me." Then she walked away.

He sat on the edge of the bed. He was blinded by anger. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. If he went with his head, which he always did, he was going to move on and forget about her. He had better shit to do and plenty of pussy to take care of his needs.

Brenna was another story. She set her stuff on the floor in Juice's room and told him she needed to take a shower. He needed to take care of some computer stuff anyway. Honestly, she just wanted a moment alone to cry. But she did need a shower…and the water would help her disguise the tears that were going to fall no matter how hard she tried to hold them back.

Brenna stepped under the water and let herself go. Hands braced against the shower, she shook with her sobs. Happy was a lot like those men that attacked her, they just wanted to fuck her and hurt her. The problem with Happy was that she had let him hurt her. She knew exactly what she was getting into. So she just willingly let him take her and break her.

She needed to get out of the clubhouse for a while. It had been 2 weeks and she needed to get out and clear her head. Brenna knew her dad and the club, hell even her mom, would not let her go without supervision. Unfortunately for them, she knew a back way out.

Brenna quickly dressed, put her gun in the back of her jeans and threw on a hoodie to hide herself better. It was dark, the music was loud, and the croweaters were easily distracting the men. So she slipped out of the back gate and made her way onto the streets of Charming.

Brenna headed in the direction of a park she and Jax used to play in when they were kids. She found the stream at the back of the park and sat down near the water. The gardens around her were so plush and beautiful, even in the darkness. This was exactly what she needed; time alone in her own personal sanctuary.

A few hours later, the time was nearing 3 in the morning. Brenna knew she needed to get back. She didn't want to have to explain to anyone why she was slipping in if she stayed later. As she rose from the ground, an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She turned slowly in a circle checking the space on all sides of her. She knew to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. When she saw nothing that triggered any red flags, she still felt uneasy, but decided to take leave anyway. Before she could make it past the trees and into the clearing of the park, she felt a sharp pain in her temple.

Brenna hit the ground, dazed and confused, but she refused to let the darkness have her. She would fight this time.

Slowly turning over she got a good look at her attackers. They wore the same masks as before. She spoke to who she figured was the leader of the pack, "What do you want with me? I gave your message? Don't do this…please." She was sobbing.

"You did, like a good little whore. Unfortunately they didn't listen very well. But if we kill you this time, I'm sure they will hear us very, very clearly." As he reached for her, Brenna struggled to grab her gun. It was stuck on the waist band of her jeans. He hit her, brutally, once, twice, and again until she put her knee in his gut.

She saw his men coming for her just as her gun became dislodged. She quickly swung her arm around and shot one of the men in the neck. She shot the other in the shoulder, where she assumed his heart should be. The leader of the group fought her before she could shoot him, knocking the gun out of her hand. She flipped over in an attempt to crawl to the gun as fast as possible. The man grabbed her before she could.

He flipped her over slugged her in the face. Her eyes teared after the impact. He must have broken her nose. He ripped at her pants. She knew what he was going to do. She couldn't let her have her dignity again. She was ashamed he had taken it the first time. She would fight until her death to keep him from taking her again. She kneed him in the groin with as much force as she could muster. Her strength was fading—exhaustion setting in. But it was enough that she could scramble to grab the gun. As he lunged for her again, she shot him between the eyes. He dropped to the ground instantly.


	13. Chapter 12

I own nothing, except Brenna. The rest, sadly, belongs to Kurt Sutter!

Chapter 12:

Brenna sat stunned for a moment. She knew she couldn't bring the club into this. His was far beyond anything they could do to help. As soon as she heard the sirens, she knew she had to act fast. She had just killed 3 men with her gun. A gun that was illegal with no serial numbers.

She placed it in the leaders hand for a moment. She just needed to get his finger prints on the gun. Then she kicked it out of his hand and watched it slide across the grass. She picked it up and walked back to the spot where she had shot him and laid back down, dropping the gun by her side. She was lying there breathing heavily when Unser and hale came into view.

David dropped to his knees beside her. "Brenna, are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No, I just need a minute. I'm in pain, but I'll be okay."

Unser was next, "Remind me to never piss you off. You're lucky, kid. Looks like they were trying to get you good." He motion for her to stand up, "Come on. You can tell us what happened at the station. David here can play nurse and doctor up your face and hands."

"Any chance you're not gonna call Clay and Gemma? At least until I've told you everything?"

"You know, usually I would say no, but you've been through hell tonight. I can give you that much," Unser stated as he and Hale helped her stand up. "Your nose looks broken. You wanna hit u the hospital first?"

"No. Tara can fix me up later."

David huffed, "tough lady—just like your mother."

Brenna smirked, and then winced when the movement sent pain shooting through the rest of her head.

The police station was quiet, which Brenna guessed was because it was nearing 5 am in the small town of Charming. The fluorescent bulbs buzzed above her head. She was trying to tell everything that happened without spilling the beans that they had attacked her before.

"When that one guy reached for his gun, I could barely kick it away from him. Then I kicked him in the face. The other two—they started coming for me so I scrambled to get my hands on it. As soon as I did I started shooting. I caught the guy on the left in the neck and the guy on the right in his heart."

She was crying openly now, "He knocked the gun out of my hand. He was ripping at my clothes. I think he wanted to rape me. I couldn't let him do it. He kept saying he wanted to kill me. I didn't know what else to do. So I kicked him in the balls and lunged for the gun. I got him in his forehead. I swear, I didn't want to kill them. I didn't have any other choice." That was a lie. She did want to kill them, but she couldn't tell the cops that.

David put his hand on her back and was rubbing circles trying to calm the hysterical Brenna down. "It's okay Bren. You did the right thing. And you are lucky. There were 3 of them; no way would you have come out alive if you hadn't fought back. You're gonna be fine."

"How did you guys know to come find me?" She was finally calming down.

"We heard shots from here. We were both standing outside of the station. I was taking a smoke," Unser answered.

"Thank you." She didn't know what else to say.

"I called Gem. I'm not gonna lie, she was pissed, but I think she'll give you a break since you almost died tonight." Lord knows she loved Unser. He might as well have been a grandfather to her. He knew how to phrase shit to make her feel more at ease. He was no nonsense and that was just what she needed right then.

Brenna had expected to see Gemma outside of the station when she exited, looking beat-up as hell nonetheless, but she hadn't expected the numerous bikers sitting on their Harleys. Seemed like the only one that stayed behind was the prospect. Unser helped her as she hobbled out the door and every face softened when they saw how terrible she looked.

Gemma reached Brenna first. She didn't look pissed any longer. She was concerned. Once again, her baby girl had been broken. She just hugged her and told her it was okay.

Unser made his way to Clay in the middle of the crowd of bikers who wanted answers. "She killed them—all 3 of them. They came at her full force and she fought back—took the guys gun and shot all of them. I'm assuming Gemma taught her that since you couldn't hit a bull's-eye on a billboard," he said to Clay, again trying to lighten the mood. "Look, I don't know if this was SAMCRO's mess and I don't wanna know. My report states that this brave young woman was attacked and she fought like hell for her life. None of this ties to you, so SAMCRO won't be mentioned. I don't know how I feel writing a report that is 100% the truth. Your girl is lucky to be alive. You should go celebrate that…try not to give her too hard of a time, alright Gem?"

Gemma smirked and shook her head in a "yes" manner.

As Brenna gently stepped around her mom to make her way to the car, Happy made his way out of the crowd. He stopped in front of her. All eyes were on him. Tig was the only one who knew what to make of it. And he wasn't about to say a word to the killer.

Happy placed his hands on either side of her face, examining the damage. "Looks broken. Need to get that looked at." He looked into her eyes, "You okay?"

"I'm alright. Nothing I can't handle."

The Happy shocked everyone. He leaned in and kissed her. Brenna couldn't help but respond. He was like a drug, she just couldn't stay away. He pulled away, looked at her for a second longer before he looked at the awe-struck crowd. His face looking as if to ask _y'all got a problem?_ No one said a word.

AN: Thanks for the follow and reviews! Y'all have no idea how much it means to me! Best readers EVER!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns SOA and anything recognizable. Brenna is mine. That is all.

Chapter 13:

Brenna rode back to the clubhouse with Gemma. With the beating her body had taken, she couldn't get on a bike. And honestly, she needed time to figure out Happy anyway. He was so hot and cold. Bren had no idea what made him kiss her in front of the club, no less, when just hours ago, he basically called her a slut. She needed to talk to him, and she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

After Gemma parked her Caddy close to the clubhouse doors, Brenna didn't even have a chance to open her door. Her brother made it to her before anything else. She knew he didn't usually say much about the situation, but she could tell, even as she stood outside of the station, Jackson was worried, and it hurt him to see her hurt.

Jax helped her stand from the car, looped her arm over his shoulder and hoisted her up. Usually she would fight it, obviously she could walk on her own, but her body was exhausted and she had been put through the ringer just a few hours ago. She was dead on her feet, and in pain to boot.

Jax set Brenna on a bar stool when Tara made her way over. Her nose would have to be set before she could get any sleep, and she desperately needed a shower.

"This is gonna hurt like hell. Want some meds before I start setting your nose and stitching your face up? Looks like you've got some bruises and scratching on your hands and….everywhere else," Tara looked a little more freaked out than she let on.

"Nah, I'm good. Just do it. And be warned, I'm probably gonna curse at you during this. No hard feelings, I just get pissed as hell when I'm in pain."

"Here we go." Everyone just stands around to watch the show.

I almost come up off the bar stool when her fingers push my nose back in place. "Motherfucker…..FUCK! That shit ain't no joke."

"I just need to stitch it up now. Looks like you took the butt of a gun to your face. Have you been feeling dizzy or nauseated?"

"A little dizzy. Probably just from lack of sleep."

She reaches forward and snips the last stitch. "You probably shouldn't risk it. If you have a concussion and go to sleep, you might not wake up." She begins cleaning my face.

"I'm willing to risk it. I feel like I fought with the devil himself….and he got the best of me. I'm tired and I have yet to figure out how I am going to lift my arms to shower. A little sleep is all I really want right now."

Brenna was shocked as hell when Happy spoke up. "How long should she stay awake?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm getting some sleep," Bren gritted out.

Tara decided against pissing Hap off, "I guess we could go with 12 hours. Usually it is longer, but I know she can't make it that long."

Hap spoke again, "Alright. Come on. Let's get you showered. You got a long 12 hours ahead of you."

Before Brenna could refute, everyone started to disband. Clay turned from the doorway to the clubhouse, "Soon as you're feeling better, you're going to church with us. We need to know everything that happened. Love you sweetheart. Listen to Happy."

"Love you too, dad."

Gemma leaned over and kissed my face once more, "listen, baby, I know you don't want to do what Tara asked, but I can't risk anything else happening to you. Love you, baby girl." Gemma followed Clay outside to go home.

Brenna and happy were the only ones left. He started to speak again, but Brenna lifted a hand and cut him off, "can we do this later? I need to get the feeling of that man's hands off of me. I feel too fucking dirty." Brenna stood to limp away, but was shocked again when Hap scooped her up and carried her bridal-style to the room—his room.

"Nope. You can take me to Juice's room. I don't wanna lie in Ima's skank juice."

Happy smirked. She was a firecracker. "Sheets are clean, mattress flipped. Ima's skank juice has been burned."

Bren didn't say another word. She looked around the room after he set her down on her feet. Her bags had already been returned to the room. She didn't even look for new clothes. She headed straight of the bathroom.

She was still unsure of how she was going to properly wash herself when her arm ached every time she lifted them—her bruised ribs screamed at her. She let the hot water cascade down her body. Ahhh, this was exactly what she needed. He nearly jumped out of her skin, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She knew who it was. Hap was examining the scratched and bruises that littered her body from the fight.

"We said we would protect you. We failed. I'm so sorry, Bren."

He sounded kind of broken in that moment. She turned to look him in the face. "I made the decision to go out there alone despite what happened weeks ago. It's not your fault."

"You were out there because you were pissed at me…weren't you?" Happy knew the answer to that. This was all his fault. He had been an ass—hadn't listened to her explanation, and she had paid for it.

"Hap-" he cut her off with his lips. It wasn't a passionate "I wanna fuck you" kiss like they had shared before. This was needy. This was his way of pouring all of those terrifying feelings he had been feeling into her. He needed to show her how he felt because he sure as hell wasn't ready to speak them.

Brenna could feel everything he was trying to say. She knew right then that they would move on and forget the previous afternoon. She didn't need to talk it out any further once she felt the ferocity of how he cared for her. This wasn't just a one-time thing; he would prove that to her in time. He wasn't making her his old lady. But he could imagine that somewhere down the road.

After Hap broke the kiss, they stood there, eyes closed, breathing deeply for a while. When she opened her eyes he was staring right into them. Everything that needed to be said was settled in that moment.

He picked up her loofa and body wash and proceeded to wash every inch of her body. He felt it was his fault that bastard had gotten his hands on her. He wanted to rid it from her body himself. He washed her hair, grazing the sensitive spots behind her ears and on her neck. This had to have been the most sensual thing she had ever experienced. And she was dumbfounded that she was sharing it with Happy—the last person she would ever assume could be sensual.

When he had finished, Happy gently lifted Bren using the back of her knees to pull her up around his waist. Brenna kissed him this time. She needed to feel that passion that only he could relay with his lips and tongue.

Pushing her hips against the shower wall, he entered her. He paused for a moment—he needed a moment to gather himself. No woman had ever made him feel this way and he needed to be sure that he could give her every bit of attention she deserved, without causing her battered body any pain.

Hap took it slow with her. She was in no condition for wild sex. And truth be told, he wanted to take his time with her. After a while, she began to feel that familiar knotting in her lower abdomen.

"Happy," she whispered in a moan. He was barely hanging on. As he thrusted into her one last time, they came together. It was sensual and erotic beyond her dreams. She felt complete in that moment.

Happy was terrified by how amazing he felt. But he wasn't going to fuck up again. Last night when they and gotten the call that there were shots and she was involved, before learning that she had taken the shots, he was in a panic. As hard as it was for him to imagine having a woman in his life steadily, it was harder to imagine his life without her. He knew he couldn't let her go.

Brenna exited the shower after Happy. He helped her dry off and slipped one of his tee shirts over her head. Hap pulled on his boxers and they made their way to the bed. He wouldn't let her lie down. They sat against the headboard to watch movies and keep her awake for a few more hours.

She was exhausted. It was going to be a long 10 hours yet.

AN: This is far from finished folks! Thank you for all of the feedback. I really love hearing from you guys!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter is the master of the universe and had all the keys to the kingdom. He owns it all….except Brenna.

Chapter 14:

One hour to go and Clay decided that they should go ahead and have church. All she wanted was some sleep. Hap had been doing everything in his power to keep her awake and she was dead weight at this point.

In the Chapel, the sat next to Clay, Jax on her other side, directly across from Happy. Hap wanted to sit with her, but thought better than to draw more attention to them right now.

She had told them the whole story. But clay had one more question. She knew her dad would ask. She was slightly dreading it, but knew to just get the truth out. "Why did you leave the safety of the clubhouse in the first place?" He was giving her a stern eye.

"I was pissed off and needed to clear my head. I've been good so far. For the last two weeks, I have been cramped in this clubhouse without one complaint. I needed a break. It was stupid, I know. But on the other hand, the three men that attacked me are dead."

"Who pissed you off?" Clay was softening, but he wanted answers.

Brenna just looked down. She didn't want them to have any reason to give her shit.

Jax stepped in, "Bren, tell me."

Happy decided to let her off the hook. "It was me. We had a misunderstanding. She was pissed at me, and I take the blame."

Clay shocked the shit out of Bren—he chuckled. "I figured after your little show at the station. And you're defending my princess—got you whipped already."

Happy shocked her even more, "yeah. Never thought I'd see the day either. She ain't my old lady," he stared her straight in the eyes, "yet."

He room was silent. Her eyes grew wide. Any question of what the future held for them was answered with that word.

"Well," Clay interrupted, "I guess you, Jax and I need to have a talk one of these days seeing as you're keen on my baby girl. But for now, she looks ready to pass out here at the table." He slammed the gavel, "Church is out boys."

Juice interrupted, "Actually, I just received an email." All eyes were on him, "The three men. They were Zoebelle's right hand men. But Zoebelle wasn't among them. This isn't over. But we should still play it smart."

"All right. Tomorrow we start recon. We're sticking to the original plan—wait it out and play it smart." With Clay's words, everyone disbanded.

Happy helped Brenna back to the room and laid her in his bed. He held her as they drifted off. It just felt so right.

Brenna's eyes fluttered open. It was dark outside. She felt as if she had slept a lifetime. She was so comfortable, wrapped up in Happy. He was snoring a little near her ear. He was nothing like the Killer he was known for when he was asleep. He seemed so at peace.

Brenna lay there, studying his face for what felt like a lifetime. She hadn't noticed his change in breathing until he spoke, "Got an eyeful yet." He didn't even open his eyes.

Brenna wasn't about to start filtering her thoughts now, "nope," lifting up the sheets to check out his naked form for a second, "now I'm good. And might I say, Mr. Emmanuel Lowman, you are hung like a fucking horse. Bet your ma is proud as shit!"

Happy laughed. She had heard him chuckle once or twice, but never a full-on belly laugh. When he stopped, "You know you're the only person other than my Ma that I let call me Emmanuel. Don't let that shit slip around the guys though. Can't have them thinkin I'm going soft."

Happy rolled Brenna on her back, hovering above her." What you gonna do about it, big guy?" She playfully asked.

Hap leaned in and bit her neck. It hurt, but it turned her on. She growled in the back of her throat. Using all of her weight as leverage, she flipped them again, so that she was lying on top of Happy, chest-to-chest.

"I might need to repay you for that little stunt there."

"I don't let bitched mark me up."

"I ain't just any bitch." Her eyes grew dark for a second, "And if I catch any other bitches marking you—I'll kill them…and you."

That should have pissed Happy off. He didn't need any woman claiming him. But it turned him on to no end. And he didn't stop her as the leaned forward and sucked on the sensitive skin below his ear before grazing it with her teeth, and final biting.

His hands went to her hips, holding her tight there while he ground into her. "Fuck, Happy!" He could get her going like no one else could—and they still had clothes on.

Happy yanked her shirt over her head, leaving her completely bare. "You might have to sleep panty-less more often." He smirked before taking her nipple in his mouth. "We still gotta take this easy. You're still healing." With that, he held her tightly to him and rolled her onto her back.

Brenna used her feet to push his boxers down his legs before he kicked them off. Happy wanted to see every reaction. He wanted to revel in her look of ecstasy when he entered her, when she was screaming his name, when she came. He kept his eyes trained on her as he entered her. Brenna's eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly. She gasped when he had made his way in completely.

He stayed still until her eyes opened. He could see the need there and he wanted to give into every one of them. Happy began to slowly pull-out then re-enter her. She wanted more. Her hips thrusting up to meet his was all the push he needed to take it further. Their pace quickened, Brenna tightened her core muscles. It was like he was in a vice—the most amazing feeling he had ever felt during sex. He was trying to hold back. She needed to get off, too. When he felt the tell-tale flutter of her pussy, he let go, and they came together in a beautiful moment—She said his name, and he witnessed her face in a moment of pure ecstasy.

He couldn't get enough. She knew no one else could ever make her feel like that.

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! We still got a ways to go.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SOA characters or the recognizable places mentioned. I do own Brenna and possibly Cale if he makes his way out of the woodwork.

Chapter 15:

Despite sleeping most of the day, Brenna and Happy slept through the night as well; probably due to the numerous rounds of sex. Brenna couldn't get enough of him. He knew exactly what he was doing between the sheets, and he did it very well. Brenna chose not to think of where and with whom he may have learned all of those techniques. And Brenna was no virgin either.

She lost her virginity to her best friend. It had hurt at first, but after she rode the pain out, it had been hot as fuck. And she had been with one other man.

Brenna didn't talk about Cale all that much. He had been her only serious relationship. He was all dark and brooding from a distance, but when she was really with him, he made her laugh. He was a caring and sensitive boyfriend. He was everything a chick flick could make any woman fantasize about. But he was too good for her. He had never said that, he never even believed it. But Brenna—she knew.

Brenna had wanted a bad boy in a leather kutte since she knew how to want a boy. That want within her was the undoing of her and Cale. She knew he would gladly come back to her. He would drop everything to get back together with her. But she had left suddenly, and she had found happiness with Happy.

And while Brenna was happy with him, she worried her inexperience might bite her in the ass someday. She just hoped he didn't wake up one day and realize she wasn't enough. She would give her everything and hope it was enough for him.

She had been awake for a while, just keeping her eyes closed, and stirring the worry inside her head. Her eyebrows had been knitted together long enough that she feared they might stay there of their own volition.

She needed to have a very serious conversation with Happy. She had to get her worries out. The most gnawing being that if she wasn't enough for Happy, was he gonna fuck around on her. That would be a deal breaker for sure for her.

"If you don't get out of your fucking head, you're drive both of us crazy?" She hadn't realized he was awake and watching.

Brenna opened her eyes and tucked her head into Happy's neck. "I didn't think you were awake."

"What's going down in that pretty little head?"

She looked at him warily. "I don't know how to talk to you about this shit. I sure as shit don't wanna be one of those girls that talk about feelings all the fucking time."

"Good," He stated. "I got one Ma. I don't need another. But if you need to talk to me about something, just fucking do it." He didn't sound irritated at all. He was utterly calm.

"Hap. I don't know what we are, and I guess I don't really need a title, but I do need to set some boundaries." She looked at him apprehensively. When he didn't respond, she continued. "Are we exclusive? Are we allowed to sleep with other people?"

Happy's eyes got serious and furious fast. "You better not be fucking anyone else."

"I'm not. But if I can't find other dick, you sure as shit better not place a fucking paw on any other woman that ain't your Ma." She stood her ground on this one, "not even road head. Not taking them from behind while on a run. None of it. I don't do double standards. And if this is going to be a problem, you need to tell me now, so we can walk away from whatever we are."

Happy sat up, rubbing his hands across his face and head. "I'm not someone you can order around, doll."

"I never said you were, Hap. But this has to be a two-way street. You were the one that pulled out the "old lady" possibility down stair, not me. As far as I knew, I was just a one-time fuck."

He looked at her, eyes softening. "Okay. I'll agree to it only if you get no prison clause. If I get locked up, your knees better get locked together tight. Deal?"

Brenna smiled, "deal, big man."

Brenna moved out of the bed, stretching her muscles out. Happy loved watching her. She was graceful, but totally badass with the tattoos to prove it. "I gotta go check on a house today—see about having a studio put-in since I'm not going back to LA."

Happy felt a sense of relief that she wasn't leaving again. He didn't think he could do that long distance shit. "You want me to come with you? I don't want you alone, not with Zoebelle out there. Juice is running shit on him, trying to find a way in, but until then, you ain't going anywhere by yourself."

"Happy, do you really think you can spend a day looking at houses with me without going insane? You're not that domesticated, sweetheart." She sounded amused.

"No, but I feel better if I can keep my eyes on you." And it was settled—he would go with her.

AN: There is some good stuff coming up! How would you guys feel about Brenna's ex making an appearance?


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own the story and my OCs…Kurt Sutter owns anything familiar or recognizable.

Chapter 16:

Happy was ready to lose his shit. They were heading to house number 4. They all looked the same to him. Of course, if he needed a place to stay, he just had to make sure it had a working toilet and a mattress, everything else was luxury. And the fucking real estate agent couldn't keep his fucking eyes off of Brenna's ass. He was ready to cut-out the fucker's eyes. His name was Jean or Dean or some shit.

Pulling up to the house, Brenna can sense this is wearing on her man. "Babe, this will be the last one, if I don't like it, I can get Ma to bring me some other time." She looked at him in pity.

Happy eased up on his hostility. "It's alright, _Babe._" He made it a point to exaggerate the term she had used."

"Would you rather I called you Killer," stated in an overly sweet way, "and maybe let me slap you around a little bit in bed?" She giggled.

"When I get you into a bed, I'm gonna show you exactly why they call me killer, _babe_!" He was looming over her, trying not to smile. He couldn't hold it back.

"First of all, I will gladly let you do whatever you want to do to me in bed…anytime! Second, you have the cutest dimples I have ever seen…don't kill me for that one. Lastly, I kinda like it when you call me babe. I mean, look at my ass. I'm a total babe." She laughed.

"So if I flash my dimples at you once in a while, what can I get from you?" He asked moving in closer to her.

"Any fucking thing you want." She stated with complete seriousness, "I won't even bust your balls in front of the club and tell them how cute they are."

He chuckled. "Aight. Come on. Let's do this shit." He steered her towards the house.

The fourth time was the charm. Brenna loved the house. I was a newly constructed 2 story house with an open floor plan and a basement that could easily be converted into a studio. She didn't care about the cost. Besides, she had been selling songs to record companies and individual artists since she was 15 years old, and successfully producing her compositions and songs since moving to LA 4 years ago. She had no problem in the finance department. She signed the dotted line and paid in full less than 2 hours later with only a simple call to her bank.

Happy was astounded. He had no idea she was so well off, but he would never take advantage of that. He also wasn't going to let her stay here alone. Grabbing the keys to the house from her hands, he popped one off and stuck it in his wallet. "I don't want you here alone. You got two options: have a prospect or patch watch out every night….or let me stay here with you. What's it gonna be?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you asking to shack-up with me, Happy?"

"You've been in my bed for the last few weeks, not much difference." He continued guiding her forward.

Her response was what shocked the shit out of him. "At least with you I can let you fuck me on every surface of the house. I won't even have to stay silent. Pack your bags, big man, looks like you're moving in." Just like that everything had changed, in such a rapid timeline. But it all felt completely natural to them.

Happy just nodded his head and hopped on his bike. She slipped on behind him. They made the short trip back to the clubhouse—less than a mile down the road—another plus.

The boys were gonna shit a brick when they found out about this.

Walking back into the clubhouse, Happy decided to head to the garage and tinker with his bike. Brenna found her mom sitting at the bar with a beer and the newspaper.

"So I need your help, Ma?" Gemma turned a questioning eye to her daughter.

Brenna knew her Gemma would be excited that she was staying and putting down roots. Buying the house was like an affirmation that Bren wasn't gonna leave again. Gemma had had her suspicions that when the shit with Zoebelle was cleaned up, she might take back of to the big city, even if she was telling people she was going to stay. Bren wanted to freak her out a bit before she gave her the news.

"So I'm moving and I need help."

Gemma's face was furious and hurt wrapped in one badass, break-neck package. "I'm not helping you leave again. If you wanna do it, go ahead sweetheart, but I will not play accomplice. You can figure your own shit out!" Gemma was pissed.

Bren just smirked. "But the house is really nice, Ma. AND one block down from you. But if you don't wanna help-," She was cut off my Gemma's hug.

"So you really are staying?" Gemma was on the verge of tears.

"Yes,Ma. I'm staying. That's not all though." Gemma's eyebrows rose. "Hap doesn't want me staying alone, so he's kind of, sort of moving in with me."

Gemma smirked this time, "Clay mentioned you might have had the killer wrapped around your finger. I never thought I'd see the day that he settled down—thought he was always gonna be a lonesome wolf. Apparently he just hadn't gotten his claws into the right woman yet." Gemma smiled. "I'm happy for you, baby."

"Now that the mushy shit is done, I do need help getting furniture. All my shit is in LA. Anyone you trust to move it for me?"

"We'll have the prospect and some of the guys take care of it tomorrow. Maybe we'll make a day of it. They can do the work, and the ladies can cook dinner at your new house. We could use a day free of club shit and drama." Gemma kissed her forehead. Go find your man and get some rest. I'm gonna break the news to the rest of the boys." Brenna just laughed and went to find Hap.

AN: I wanted to have a Chapter that was just fun…not so serious! Next chapter should be just that!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own Cale and Brenna…nothing else! Kurt Sutter, king of biker nation, owns it all!

Chapter 17:

Brenna could barely sleep at all that night. She kept shifting in excitement for the move. Happy would try to hold her tighter when she would wake him, just to get her to settle down. It didn't work. Regardless of her constant movement, he still managed a good night of sleep. She, however, wasn't such a ray of sunshine.

Happy knew she was gonna be grumpy when he got her up, so he tried to be overly sweet about it—maybe she would go easy on him. Stroking her cheek that was curled into the crook of his neck, he gently said, "Babe, it's time to wake up." She barely stirred. "For real, Bren, you gotta get up."

Her lips parted as if she were gonna speak, but she simply dozed back off. Her bottom lip sat before him just begging to be licked. _Might be worth a try_, he thought. Happy leaned in and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, catching it lightly between his teeth. Her eyes didn't open, but she was very much alert when she pushed further for a kiss from him, devouring each other's mouths.

When they finally pulled apart, she spoke. "That's what I call a wake-up call, killer." He smiled at her. "And I'm getting dimples. You are laying it on thick this morning."

Brenna rolled over to lay on top of Hap, angling to kiss him deeper. He stopped her, "Babe, as much as I want to fuck you through the mattress right now, Gemma would kill us if we were late. We got time for a shower, that's it. Not even a quickie in the shower."

She scowled, "I would have woken up early for that." He just kissed her pouted lips chastely and pulled her to stand up with him.

Despite trying his hardest to be on time, she still managed to get him in the shower. Not that he was complaining. He took her right up against the shower wall. It was quick, but very effective. Brenna was sure she wouldn't be able to walk straight for the rest of the day.

Sure enough, when she sidled up to the crew in the parking lot, she was slightly limping, but Happy's big ass goofy smile gave it away. This was sure to be a long day of ribbing for her.

It was a hot day in California. The guys, of course, still came decked out in leather. Gemma, Tara, Donna, and Brenna were smarter, opting for shorts and tee shirts. Brenna wore a light pair of cut-off denim shorts. The denim was fading and ripped in some places, but they were hot as hell, showing off her toned legs in full-view. She wore a fitted V-neck tee shirt and flip-flops. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail to finish off her look. She was comfortable, but according to Happy, smoking hot.

Gemma broke the jabs at Brenna's limp. "Alright. This is how it is gonna go down. Boys, you are gonna take care of the lifting. You will go to the apartment and start loading everything in the truck. Donna and Tara have agreed to go and box things up. This means you guys…stay away from her underwear drawer." The prospect blushed. "Bren and I need to go find the rest of her furniture. I'm clocking you, so keep your asses in gear."

A chorus of _yes ma'am_'s could be heard.

Everyone moved to go to their duties. Jax couldn't miss one last jab, "Hap and Bren, maybe next time you scream a little louder. I don't think all of downtown could hear you."

Brenna blushed, but threw her own jab at him. "You're just jealous because we've never heard you make Tara scream. And that was only a quickie. Maybe Hap can give you a few tips." Jax chocked for a second. "Oh, sorry Tara! I bet you're great in the sack." Brenna a Tara smiled at each other. Tara couldn't help but laugh.

Gemma just shook her head. "It's like their teenagers all over again."

Everyone went their separate ways.

Brenna understood Happy's misery while looking at houses—it was nothing like shopping with her mother. Five stores in and she was sure she had enough furniture to fill a small castle. She got tired of walking and parked herself on a couch to chill while Gemma finished when her phone rang.

20 Minutes earlier in LA:

Almost everything was in the truck. The big furniture was packed in and only a few boxes remained. Donna and Tara were finishing packing her clothes while the guys took a smoke break in the parking lot.

A sleek black Maserati pulled in the space directly next to the truck they were hanging around. When the owner stepped out, the guys just shook their heads. He was about 6 feet tall. His skin was naturally tanned—not as dark as juice, but quite a bit lighter. He had dark hair that was carefully sculpted in a purposefully messy sort of way. He had slight stubble on his face—not the "I haven't shaved in 2 days" kind, but the "I meant for it to look this way" type that is carefully shaved to perfection. His jeans weren't tight by any means, but not loose either. They showed off his ass just slightly. His black tee shirt fit his abs and arms perfectly. He wasn't overly muscled, but definitely took the time to make sure he was in good shape.

Underneath his dark ray bans, his eyes scanned the kuttes. He knew the name, Sons of Anarchy. He decided to speak to them. "So you guys are sons. You must be here for Brenna."

Before he could speak again, all the guys had stood abruptly and approached him—Happy and Clay closest. Hap spoke, "What's it to you, kid?"

The guy was a little intimidated. "I uh—I'm Cale, her boyfriend. Uh—," He was cut off as Happy lunged for him. Jax, Chibs, and Tig were holding him back and pulling him away from Cale.

Juice spoke up, hoping to alleviate the situation. "You mean ex-boyfriend. You guys broke up like a 2 months ago."

Cale looked kind of surprised that Juice had that information. "Well, technically, but that's why I'm here. Is she in the apartment?"

Happy was livid. "No and she don't want shit to do with you. Why don't you crawl back in your flashy ass cage and get the fuck out of here."

Cale spoke kindly, despite the attitude lent toward him. "I would like to hear that from her before I believe it. I need to see her."

Juice, now helping hold Happy to the ground, directed his words to the prospect. "Halfsack, get Brenna on the phone," he smiled, "she's gonna love this."

The phone only rang once before Brenna picked up and Halfsack put her on speakerphone. "Eddie's Pool Hall. Eight Ball speaking." That was always her greeting for juice.

Juice spoke up, "Bren we got your _boyfriend_ here!"

"Would you guys stop giving us a hard time? I know Hap is with you . And I swear to fuck, if I hear one more joke about our sex life, I will shank each and every one of you, capiche?"

Juice chuckled, "It's Cale I'm talking about, screamer!"

If they could have seen her face, she looked like she had seen ghost. Cale and Happy in the same place was a really, really bad idea. Happy was a possessive bastard—and she loved that about him, but not if he killed someone she cared about—even though they were no longer together.

"What the fuck if Cale doing there? We broke up months ago." She screeched into the phone.

"That's what the fuck I wanna know?" Happy said, finally being let up from the ground, but still being surrounded for Cale's safety.

Cale finally spoke up, "Bren, I just need to see you. If you say you don't want me around, I will leave you alone. Scout's honor."

Tig chuckled and mumbled, "She dated a fucking boy scout. That's some sick shit for a biker chick."

"Cale I'm not even in LA anymore and I'm not moving back." She was trying to break it to him easily.

"I can come to Charming. I promise I will leave after I make sure you are okay. You left kind of suddenly, freaked me out a little."

Brenna rolled her eyes. "Okay, you can come to Charming, but as soon as you see that I am fine, you need to leave. I'm kinda with someone and he might break your face if you don't leave."

Hap smiled, "fuck yeah, I will."

Brenna interjected, "Hap, calm down and take me off speaker phone for a sec, will ya?"

Hap did as she asked. "Killer, I don't want you going to prison for killing my ex, especially since I don't get a prison clause," she chuckled. "He's harmless, I promise. As soon as he sees me, I will tell him to leave. You can even be right there with me. Deal?"

"Deal." The guys gawked at how she could apparently calm him so easily.

She couldn't say she loved him, so she found the next best thing, "I love your dick, killer! Stay safe."

He just chuckled and hung up.

Donna and Tara had made their way down with the last 2 boxes just in time to watch the whole scene. After Hap hung up, Donna decided to make their presence known. "Alright, boys. Let's get this show on the road.

Gemma had taken a seat beside Brenna while she was on the phone. She just silently laughed and shook her head and Brenna's send-off for Happy. Brenna blushed and closed the phone. "Lots of fun headed our way, Ma. You about done?"

"This is for _your_ house. Are we finished?"

"If it's up to me, shit yeah we're done. If I'd have known that, we would have been done at the first store."

"Let's go then. The furniture should be there when we arrive."

True to form, Gemma had it all timed out perfectly. The furniture was unloaded into the right rooms when they had arrived at the house. As soon as the trucks pulled away, the Harleys and moving truck from LA were pulling up, followed by the Maserati. Everyone but Happy and Brenna made their way in to check out the house before the ladies started the food and the men started unloading.

Happy and Brenna stood at the end of the driveway, his arm resting on her lower back and hand on her hip. Brenna rested her hand on his shoulder to show slight affection.

When Cale stood in front of them, he caught a glimpse of her rapidly healing face. He started to reach forward for a better look, but happy snarled at him. "Shit, Bren. Did he do this to you?"

Happy was coiling to strike, but Bren wrapped her arm around him to keep him anchored.

"No! Fuck no! You know me better than that. Happy would never hit me. Though he would certainly hit you if you tried to touch me."

Cale spoke softly. "Can I speak with you alone?"

Happy cut his thoughts off right there. "Ain't gonna happen!"

Bren decided to cut to the chase. "Listen Cale, you're a great guy, but you're just not for me."

Cale's words came out a little more harshly. "And what for you? Trashy bikers covered in ink?"

Brenna couldn't hold back any longer. "Listen, I've been nice about this, but I don't want to be with you. Happy may be a biker, but he sure as shit put you to shame in the bed. I suggest you get back into your fancy little dick car and head back to LA before I unleash the big guy here and all of my 'trashy biker' family on your sorry ass."

Cale just shook his head and hopped into his cars, flipping them the bird as he drove off.

"I wanna kill that motherfucker!" Happy was all kinds of riled-up.

"Save all that energy for kitchen counter tonight—I plan to break it in Happy-style tonight!" She wrapped her hands around his waist and gave him a sultry look.

"I would fuck you right here in the driveway if all of SAMCRO wasn't pressed up to all of the front windows in our house trying very badly to discretely watch us."

Sure enough, everyone was in a window watching. When they realized they were caught, most looked away and retreated into the house, but Tig and Juice stood like fools smiling and waving.

Hap and Bren just shook their heads. Bren looked up at him, "Our house, huh?"

AN: We're only half way through moving day…still more to come. Go4itgirl had some stellar ideas with the ex and the phone call. Thanks so much for that! If there is anything you are dying to see in this story, pm me and I will see if it will fit in! Thanks


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns SOA as well as any other recognizable character and places.

Chapter 18:

The big unpack was well underway. The crew had already unloaded and assembled the furniture from Brenna's apartment, and were kicking back in the living room watching Juice and Tig fight over which cables went where behind her 60 inch flatscreen in the living room.

Chibs decided not to loaf around like the rest of them. He was alphabetically arranging Brenna's books, dvds, and cds on the shelves of the floor to ceiling entertainment center/ storage unit. It was massive, but Bren had more of these things than she should probably admit. Chibs came across a box that Happy had obviously brought from his room at the clubhouse. He decided to give him his own shelf since there wasn't much. "Hey, Hap, your porn stash made its way over here. You ditching us or something?" Chibs looked puzzled.

Hap didn't miss a beat. "My woman ain't staying here alone. Bren is safer with me here. Anyone got shit to say about it can take it up with me." He didn't seem angry, just serious.

Everyone just shrugged it off, not wanting to push Hap. Unfortunately, Tig never knew when to shut his trap. "She got you whipped, don't she?" He was laughing too hard to run when Hap tackled him. They spent the next 10 minutes rolling around in the floor trying to nut check each other. It was all in good fun though. Hap couldn't even be mad. He and Tig were both lying in the middle of the living room floor with goofy smiles on their faces when Juice announced he was done.

The cords were hidden and all. It looked good too as Chibs finished stacking on the shelves. One room down. The women were positive they would have to wrangle the guys to get any more of the rooms done. Gemma decided to take control of the cooking. The women took care of making the guys split up and help unbox stuff. They wanted the house to be live-in ready before they left.

Hap was helping Bren unpack her room and closet—the most daunting task in the house. It had taken them a solid hour to hang up their clothes in the closet. Though technically Happy was done is 5 minutes. He decided to take it upon himself to put away her underwear. When he came across the black lace boy shorts she had worn their first night together, he dangled them from his finger, walking into the bathroom where Bren was putting the last of their toiletries away.

"I think I'm gonna keep these." He smirked when he saw her blush. She reached to grab them, but he stuffed them in his pants pocket to stop her. "Nuh uh. Those are mine now. Might let you wear for me sometime though."

"I got blackmail on the killer now. Wait till I tell your boys that you are hoarding women's underwear."

He pulled her flush against him, "Then maybe I will just have to tell them all about what happened in those panties. You know—just for clarification."

She reached up and kissed him deeply. "Fine. But you owe me a pair of panties….and a hot round of sex in the hot tub out back."

He just groaned. "Shit, and I can't take you right here on the bathroom counter with everyone down stairs. They're still giving us shit about this morning."

"Come on, killer. Dinner should be ready soon." He smacked her ass as she passed him, and they made their way downstairs.

The rooms were all unpacked, boxes moved to the curb and the food was beginning to be devoured. Brenna looked around the table, she couldn't remember a day that she had felt this complete—even with the threat of Zoebelle still looming and the confrontation with Cale. It had been a great day.

Hap placed his left hand on her knee under the table while he continued with his dinner and conversation as it flowed around the table. He hadn't done it consciously. His body was just quickly becoming attuned to Brenna. Touching her, even in the most innocent of ways, was just becoming a subconscious response to being near her. It was shocking to her how easy this was becoming. It hadn't been long at all, but she already couldn't imagine not being with him.

Everyone had begun to notice the subtle gestures and mannerisms that were telling of a close relationship. Even now, with only very recently letting people know of their blooming relationship, they were becoming more comfortable displaying affection in front of everyone.

When Hap stood with the guys to head out to the patio to start a fire in the pit, eyes around the room took notice when he bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips, lingering for a moment. He gently told her, they were gonna have a few beers and hang out a bit.

Brenna just shook her head and said, "Alright, killer. Just don't set Tig on fire. The yard is nice. No need to go digging shallow graves in it."

Everyone got a good chuckle out of it and the ladies set to cleaning the mess from dinner. She thought she could get used to this. It all just felt like the pieces of a puzzle finally coming together. Everything was right for once.

AN: Don't let the happy ending of this chapter fool you. I'm nowhere near done. I get so excited every time I get a pm, a review, favorite or follow. You guys are the best!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I once dreamed I owned SOA and all the hot, leather-clad bikers. But Kurt Sutter gets those rights. I only own Brenna and my vivid imagination.

Chapter 19:

Brenna was lying on the couch watching _Child's Play_ after everyone but Tig had left. Hap and Tig had been talking about some club business and bullshitting in the dining room over a beer. When they made their way into the living room, Hap rolled into the couch to lay behind Brenna. He wrapped his tatted arm around her to hold her close. "Tig's gonna lose his shit when he sees what you're watching. Bitch is scared shitless of dolls. He might not go out into the dark after this." Happy chuckled, waiting for Tig to walk in and catch what they were watching.

Sure enough, Tig was halfway through a rant about going to the club to find a piece of pussy when he caught sight of chucky and screamed like a little girl.

Brenna nearly rolled off the couch laughing; Happy's embrace the only thing holding her in place. She could feel Hap's silent shaking laugh behind her.

Looking at Bren accusingly, Tig started, "What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't climb on my bike in the dark by myself now. Fucking chucky might cut my throat or some shit." The look on his face like a child in a fit, he crossed his arms and started making his way toward the kitchen. I f was gonna stay he needed another beer. Almost stomping, he mumbled under his breath, "fucking Chucky loving shitheads. Now I gotta sleep here. Can't even get a good fuck. Assholes."

Brenna was barely holding it together, Brenna called after him, "You can ave te guest room, Tigger. I'll even put my Chucky doll in the closet for you. You might need something stronger than beer though. Might wanna pass out before all the fucking you're gonna hear from the kitchen. Hap promised to let loose on me tonight."

"Fuck that shit. I'm taking my chances with the fucking doll and the dark. See you assholes later," Tig stated making his way out the front door.

Happy finally spoke after the door closed. "That was just really mean. I'm so proud," he smiled. "Now what were you saying about letting me let loose on you in the kitchen?" He asked, hand creeping up the front of her tee shirt.

Brenna removed his hand and stood. Making her way toward the kitchen, Brenna began shedding clothes along the way. Happy wasn't far behind her. She lifted and perched herself on the breakfast bar peninsula that wrapped around the kitchen to become the counter. She carefully laid back, completely naked. He was right in front of her as she propped her feet on the edge of the counter and spread her legs wide for him.

"Thought you might be in the mood for desert, killer." Her eyes were dark wit lust and hunger.

Happy reached forward placing his hands on her thighs, closer to the knees. He began my rubbing soft, slow circles. He started making his way closer and closer to her sex in long languid strokes, pulling back before reaching her swollen, wet lips.

Brenna felt like she would explode if he didn't touch her pussy soon. She was on fire. "Happy, I swear to fuck, if you don't fuck me one way or another in the net 10 seconds, I am going to maul you. You're driving my fucking crazy. I need you, baby."

Happy just smirked. He placed a thumb on her clit, barely applying pressure. His two middle fingers of the same hand, find their way deep into her pussy. He stills his hand from any more movement and braces his other hand between her hips to keep her from moving on his hand.

He stares at her with dark, hard eyes. "I'm gonna fuck you when I please. I'm gonna do this my way."

Hap starts moving his hand in her and his thumb on her clit. She was ready. Her pussy was swollen and slick before he even touched her—she was panting now. When he felt the tell-tale flutter of her inner-muscles, Happy's hand slips away from her, causing her to grunt a moan of contempt.

"Please, Happy. I can't take it." She mewled.

Happy answered simple, "By the time I let you come, I want you to need it so bad that it explodes within you. We're gonna make fireworks, babe."

Sensing she had calmed enough, Happy leaned forward and sucked her clit into his mouth. Brenna screamed in pleasure. When he released the pressure, he grazed his teeth over it.

Brenna was still held in place by his hand between her hips. Happy decided to switch it up. He guided his tongue into her opening, fucking her for a solid minute before flattening out his tongue and swiping it slowly up her entire sex. Brenna was so close again, so Hap pulled back.

She was ready to push him down on the fucking floor and ride his dick like she was a wild woman, but he beat her to the punch. He stood up straight quickly and rammed his dick into her pussy, causing Bren to scream his name. "Happy…FUCK!" She was moaning in a way he had never heard from her before. He was hard as a fucking steel poll from drawing it out with her. He didn't hold back. She felt too fucking amazing, meeting him thrust for thrust. Hap was done making her wait because he was close enough that he couldn't handle it much longer.

Brenna sat up suddenly, gripping the base of his neck and pulling his lips to hers in the most mind-fucking kiss he had ever tasted. Then they came, both shouting expletives as the most powerful orgasm each had ever reached ripped through their bodies like a tidal way—slamming hard and sucking them back out to sea.

Happy laid on her atop the counter, his feet still flat on the floor. They were both drenched in sweat and panting heavily—slowly coming down from the high.

Brenna was the first to break the silence, "Fuck, Hap. I think I just died."

Propping his chin up on her chest to look at her, he smiled. He had never felt anything that intense before either—and she hadn't even sucked him off a little before sex. "You're gonna be walking funny again tomorrow. Fuck, I'm gonna be walking funny tomorrow after that shit."

"I can't feel my legs yet. I won't even be able to make it to bed."

Happy stood on uncertain feet. He shifted back and forth to get the blood flowing again. When he felt sure of himself, he carefully lifted Brenna in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and slowly made his way up the stairs to their bedroom.

He laid her in bed and crawled in beside her. Pulling her in tight to him, Happy drifted off to sleep wondering how he had ever had sex before her. She fit him perfectly. Still slightly on the edge of a dream, Happy whisper, "You're all mine—my old lady. I'm pretty sure I love you."

Brenna also on the brink of sleep, "Love you too, big man."

AN: This is probably my favorite chapter of Brenna and Happy yet. *swoons* more to come!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns it all. I just re-imagine it!

Chapter 20:

Brenna had followed hap to the clubhouse that morning. Juice had some new info on Zoebelle and wanted to share it—get some ideas in motion.

She sat in church with the guys. Happy stood behind her, leaning his forearms on the back of her chair. She was sandwiched between Juice and Jax.

"Zoebelle has a weakness—his 24 year old daughter, Polly. Maybe we can use this to our advantage." Faces around the table scrunched in thought.

Brenna knew as soon as the thought traveled from her brain to her mouth, Happy wasn't going to like it. "Let's say Polly doesn't know me. Maybe I can get in with her. Get some Intel. We don't even know if Zoebelle has seen my face. I could work my way in them—take them out from the inside."

Hap tensed, placing one of his hands against the back of her neck. It was an innocent gesture—just a simple touch to comfort, but it also spoke volumes to how openly Happy was concerned about Brenna. He spoke without anger in his voice, just sheer worry, "I don't like it. But I see where you're coming from. Maybe we could dye your hair or something—just as a precaution. And I won't agree unless we can find a way to make this a very controlled situation. I need to know you're gonna be safe."

Brenna nodded. "I get it. But one way or another, I need to get in there. I'm a tough bitch, Hap. I can handle myself. If it makes y'all feel better, I won't take him down. I will just gather what we need, make a few connections and set-up for whatever takedown the club decides on."

Hap nodded. He could live with that. He would make sure she was packing at all times. And stay in her general area any time she made contact with Polly or Zoebelle.

Clay nodded. "Juice, find out everything you can about Polly. Where she hangs out, what she likes, how can Bren get in with her. Bren, looks like you're gonna find out if blondes really do have more fun. It will change your looks drastically and we need all the help we can get concealing you—might even use contacts to change your eye color. I need you safe, and Hap would probably castrate everyone at this table if something happened to you."

Hap smirked, "Damn straight. Hold on tight to your nut sacks, boys."

Despite the heaviness of the subject, the room remained calm—no tension lingering. All of the guys were sure they would each do anything within their power to protect her. If they could safely get her into Zoebelle's vicinity, they could break the man—take him out—and no one would be wise to the Sons connection—they would get away with it.

Clay dropped the gavel, excusing the crew to get back to the garage before Gemma skinned them all alive. Tig stopped by Brenna, dropping a kiss to her temple. He whispered, "We got you, baby girl. Ain't no one gonna get to you again. I'll take a bullet before I let you get hurt again." Brenna knew he was serious, and she also knew that the same could be said for every member that had sat in that room, Tig was just the only one to voice it to her. She could now go into that situation with the knowledge that she would make it out alive.

When Hap and Bren were the last left in the room, making their way towards the door, Brenna grinned. "How do you feel about blondes, Hap?"

Brenna barely recognized herself in the mirror. Her long dark brown hair was now a medium length—just brushing her shoulders. And she was blonde. Not like a bottle beach blonde color. She had gone to a really good stylist. It looked natural, aside from her dark eyebrows. There were hues of honey brown highlighted throughout, as well as darker strands just for drama. It looked really good, all done up in beachy lose curls. But it wasn't her. She knew when this was over, she would gladly go back to be a brunette.

She had in contacts that made her eyes appear to be emerald green. She liked it. She just never liked being fake, in any way. Brenna would take on this role—pretend to be a different version of herself for a while, and then she would gladly go back to being herself.

Brenna walked into her house, ready to test this new look, complete with her new, girly girl approved clothes—dark brown leather and cork healed wedges and a white, flowing, strapless summer dress that stopped well above her knees, showcasing her tanned and toned legs. She finished of her new look with a thin brown belt at the waist of the dress and a dark brown pair of ray ban sunglasses.

As soon as Happy laid eyes on her, he was speechless. She looked so innocent, he was almost afraid to touch her. "I'm gonna feel like I'm cheating on you with your blond twin. Kinda scares me." He smiled and wrapper her up in his arms.

"I'm your old lady, big man. You're gonna be looking at the real me for a long, long time—might as well enjoy the change of scenery for a while." She reached on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Brushing a hand across her shoulder blades, "When this is done and your finished paying…what name did Juice give you?"

"Cecilia…girly as fuck. He could've at least given you something cool to yell out in the sack." She was laughing.

"Right…Cecilia. When you're done being her, I'm putting my crow right here, all the way across both shoulders. I want it big. And everyone is gonna know you're wearing my crow."

"Only if you get my name on you somewhere. I don't care where; I don't care how it looks. I want everyone to know not to fuck with my shit," Brenna pushed.

"I got enough ink anyway. What's one more?" He was caving easily that day. She wasn't sure what switch had flipped in Happy, but he was suddenly acting very unnaturally normal.

"You sure you ain't getting sick, Hap?" She asked as they made their way to the bedroom and started getting ready for bed.

He didn't reply right away. It wasn't until she was snuggled against his chest on the dark that he spoke. "The last few days, just being with you, I know that I couldn't exist in world where you weren't breathing…living. That thought scares me. I can't live without you, so I'm not gonna fight this instinct that has kicked in. I'm gonna just do what feels right, even if I look like a pussy." He looked down at Brenna, "Don't you ever tell the guys I said that. I got keep my street cred at least."

She smiled, "I love you too, big man."

AN: Now the action is going to begin. And Cecilia is going to make her debut around Charming.


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Kurt Sutter owns SOA characters and any other recognizable references. The song on the story is "She Holds the Key" by Gavin Degraw. I don't own it either. I do own Brenna and her hot romance with happy!

Chapter 21:

Gemma was concerned—everyone was. In conversation, it seemed like a genuinely good idea—almost foolproof. But her baby was still feeding herself to the big, bad wolf, in a sense. Gem knew her boys would keep Brenna safe. They would do everything in their power to keep her whole, barring nothing short of laying down their lives. But she was a mother, and it was her nature to worry. And Brenna was physically ready, but Gemma wanted to have one last big family dinner before the storm approached.

Brenna had woken up at 10am on Sunday morning. Happy was holding her tightly—keeping her close subconsciously in his sleep. She didn't want to wake him, but she needed to get prepared for the dinner at their house that evening. Gemma even had Brenna on cooking duty. She said she wanted her daughter to be prepared to be the head bitch one day, and there was nothing like the present. It also helped that Brenna was an amazing cook.

Brenna stumbled down the stairs in a pair of gray knee sweats and a white tee shirt that fit her like a glove, blonde hair in messy curls around her head. Scanning her kitchen, she began pulling out everything she needed to get the beef stew cooking slowly in her 5 large crockpots. The men could eat like an army, so she was prepared.

An hour later, everything was in the pots slowly cooking. She had cleaned her mess from the preparation and found herself with a little alone time. Happy would likely sleep later than usual since he had stayed later than expected at the clubhouse for Halfsack's patch-in party.

Brenna decided to pull out her guitar and write some music she'd had stuck in her head for a couple of days. She really had neglected her music with all the mess that had been happening around her. Writing lyrics and composing music had always been her outlet. And she was really good—exceptionally talented. She was gifted—a straight-up prodigy.

When she was 7 her mother had taken her to her grandparents' house. They had an old Steinway in the study. It had just been tuned, but her Pops told her to play anyway. An hour later, he walked into the study astounded at the music she was playing. She just picked it right up. A few lessons on notes later she was writing her own music.

Since then, Brenna had picked-up the acoustic guitar, electric guitar, cello, and violin. She learned each easier than the last. The club knew she was in the music business, but she never discussed how talented she really was. Her parents knew. Jackson knew. Opie had an inkling. Juice was the only person she had shared it all with. She thought maybe she could share this with Hap. She wanted to. She also wanted to write a song for him, but she wasn't sure she should. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to go for that shit. Maybe she could just write it and keep it to herself.

Sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, digital recorder ready to go and blank music sheets laid out and waiting for the words and music to match, she began to pick the guitar, getting a feeling for where her mind would take the sounds.

The song came from nowhere, and she couldn't stop until she had gotten it all out.

This ain't the kind of affair to make you dance about  
But there's something to say for the things  
You wouldn't regularly let out  
At least this chase makes you feel new

She holds a key  
Tight in her hand  
Clutching his neck  
She is breaking the man  
Listen you sinner  
I'm sinning too  
Just wait until the darkness falls  
So I can sin with you

You've run through the whole gamut of gameplay  
The head-trip parade  
Without any experience  
You've become curious prey  
So change your position  
This decision you're making  
Is digging a hole  
Oh, and where you're headed  
Only heaven knows

So set out your plans  
Break down your walls  
Count what you're blessed with  
You've counted them all  
There's something to save  
But you have to search  
You might not believe  
But, believe me, it works,  
Believe me it works, yes it does

She holds a key  
Tight in her hand  
Clutching his neck  
She is breaking the man  
Listen you sinner  
I'm sinning too  
Just wait until the darkness falls  
So I can sin with you

It was the perfect description for Brenna and Happy. They were so far from perfect—branded by the sins they lived with every day. They made no sense together—only they made perfect sense. Like a contradiction that is perfect in a package. But there they were—taking it day by day and making it work.

Happy didn't want to disturb her, so he remained planted in his spot at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to finish. He was so entranced by the beautiful thing she had created from nothing more than her mind. He figured the songs was something personal, and probably about them.

He made his way into the room, feigning naivety. He played it off like he had just woken up and walked downstairs after she put the guitar down and stopped the recorder. He walked up to her and kissed her fiercely. "Wanna explain to me why I had to wake up alone?"

Brenna kissed the underside of his chin, brushing his stubble. "I had to start cooking for tonight. I'm thinking about making triple chocolate walnut brownies too. I remember how much you like them…but only if you're really, really good," her voice sultry and full of lust.

Hap rubbed a hand over his head. "Shit! I wanna take you on the couch right now and fuck you till you can't stand. But your dad called. He needs me to catch up with Juice at the clubhouse and start getting ready for this blonde chick to make her grand appearance in Charming." He smirked at her. "She's kind of a hot bitch. I might need to break her pussy in a little bit later."

"You can't say shit like that and get me all wet if you can't follow through, killer. I'm gonna be all hot and bothered all day. Now that I think of it, go ahead and head to the club. I've got a vibrator that can handle my shit." She smirked knowing how he would respond.

Grabbing her ass and holding her tightly to him, he spoke directly into her ear, "When I get back tonight, I'm gonna take you upstairs and drive you into the mattress with my cock. I don't care who's downstairs. The club just might get the show of their lives tonight." Brenna shivered in his arms. "That toy of yours better not touch your pussy. I'm the only dick, real or plastic, that better ever come near it." His eyes were dark and penetrating.

"You better deliver on that threat, big man." She kissed him with force and hot need, and then slowly walked away toward the kitchen. Happy was looking forward to tonight.

AN: Sorry this took a couple of days. My vacation is over, so work is keeping me busy, but I will try to get out a couple more chapters this week and a few this weekend since I am off work this weekend. Thanks for all of the feedback, guys! I love getting the reviews!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter, the lucky bastard owns it all…well except for Brenna and this story.

Chapter 22:

"She's like some hoity toity, high society bitch. Hangs out at the Charming Hills Country Club and shit. Elliot can get Brenna. Then it's up to her to handle this shit. She is set to make her first appearance there tomorrow. Elliot is gonna tell everyone that Cecelia is his niece. He's in deep in this town. No doubt people will believe it. I made some fake documents, placed 'em online. If anyone decides to check her out, we've got her covered." Juice really had come through with the cover and getting her in.

Hap still needed questions answered. "I'm not letting her go in there without being close by. How the hell am I supposed to do that? I promised her I wouldn't leave her alone in this shit."

Chibs spoke up. "There's a blind spot on the side of the course at the Country Club—heavily wooded, about 100 feet from the back doors of the building that she will be in. We can get in through Elliot's estate."

Juice shook his head in a "yes" motion. "I got her a small ear piece. It won't be detected, but she will be able to hear us, and we will be able to hear her." Looking directly at Happy, "We're not gonna let anything happen to your old lady, bro. I'd take a fucking bullet first."

This news seemed to ease the tension in Happy.

Clay stubbed out his cigar. "Well, now that we are set, how about we go eat some of my baby girl's cookin' and chill the fuck out for the night."

It was dark as the herd of bikes pulled into the driveway. Each one pulling off helmets and night glasses—except Happy. He had shit to handle. Pulling open the door while he pulled off his helmet, he dropped it by the doorway. His brothers were making their way in behind him.

Brenna stopped mid-step between the kitchen and living room like a deer in headlights. Despite her family standing in the doorway, Hap took 3 long strides to her and kissed her deeply—one hand wrapped around the nape of her neck, the other wrapped around her hips holding her tightly. When their lips disconnected, she didn't even have time to speak before he had bent down and lifted her over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs while everyone in the common space laughed and clapped. Tig, never tactful, yelled to Hap, "If she don't come down those stairs limpin', you ain't doin' it right."

The food was just about done. The boys were relaxing on the back patio with beers, talking about bikes, guns and just general bullshit. The ladies were sipping wine and setting the table. Every once in a while they would hear a loud moan and a bang coming from upstairs. They would smirk and continue doing their duties. Everyone heard the finale though—Happy's unmistakable growl and a loud "fuck" that had definitely come from Bren. Then everything went quiet. The guys chuckled and shook their heads.

Clay looked kind of like a proud father in terms of Hap, though he would have been even happier if his baby girl had died at a ripe old age as a virgin. Sex was a big part of the club, but he was beginning to learn to live with her being all grown up. And Clay knew that Hap would take care of her. She would always be safe. Hap would lay down his fucking life voluntarily, if it meant that Brenna would go untouched by any harm. For that, Clay would be eternally grateful.

Just as the food was ready to be served, a very well put together Brenna followed a very satisfied Happy down the stair and into the common room. True to word, Hap had done it very, very right and Bren sported a noticeable limp, but also a very sated expression on her face. Tig clapped Hap on the shoulder, "I knew you had it in you, bro."

Hap brushed his hand off his shoulder. "You're a sick shit if you listened in."

Gemma was the one to respond. "Kinda hard not to listen when the neighbors, a mile away, could hear what you were doing in great detail."

Brenna blushed. "Alright then. How about we stop talking about my very satisfying sex life and eat dinner."

Everyone shuffled around the table, forgetting the show they had witnessed and the women began serving dinner to the men.

Glancing around the table, Brenna couldn't imagine anything better that that moment. Hap was beside her, hand locked on her thigh, thumb rolling slow circles; getting her turned on again (she didn't think she would ever be able to get enough of him). Her family was smiling and laughing over some story about Juice giving crank to a bloodthirsty dog and a chunk of Tig's ass subsequently going missing. Her mom would glance adoringly at her dad every few minutes .Once Clay caught her, he tapped his cheek, signaling her to give him a kiss. She complied. Everyone was happy and, in that moment, safe. Brenna couldn't ask for anything more.

After dinner was eaten, the ladies started to clean up. Gemma brushed Bren to the side. "Go spend some time with your old man. You got a long day tomorrow. Enjoy tonight." Most of the men were still lounging around the empty table, beers in hand, but Happy, as if he knew she would want to be semi-alone with him, was lying on the couch watching American Choppers. Brenna walked over and laid on his side, back to the couch. She was halfway draped across his chest. Hap wrapped his arm around her and looked down. "I'm gonna be there, just like I promised. I will be able to get to you in a moment's notice," he said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"I know you will Hap. I trust you completely. I'm safe with you." She looked up into his eyes. There was something there she had never seen before. It was like he was relieved she had that much faith in him.

The only other woman who had ever trusted him that implicitly was his Ma. In that moment he decided to act on impulse. "Marry me, Brenna."

She was shocked. "Of course." She would never second-guess being with him. She would give him anything he asked for and then some. Marrying him would make her that much more complete.

Hap reached his other hand to hold her face and brought her lips to his. HE hadn't even noticed their audience, or the beer that spewed out of Tig's mouth, followed by a shocking, choking cough.

Happy smiled—that unmistakable, dimple baring smile that only Brenna and his Ma had ever witnessed. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't looking back.

Applause broke out in the room when Tig stopped choking on his shock. "Looks like we need to have another party. After this shit with Zoebelle, we're gonna shake the whole fucking town with this one." Clay was smiling as he spoke. "Aight, let's give the lovebirds some alone time. See ya tomorrow morning, killer. Don't wake up the neighborhood when we leave."

Gemma leaned down and gave Bren a kiss on the forehead and, surprisingly, Happy accepted her kiss on his cheek. He was going to be her son, he might as well get used to it.

After the house cleared out, Bren and Hap settled into bed. This was exactly where they were supposed to be.

AN: I totally hadn't planned the proposal but it just felt right. Some action is coming next. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. .


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own SOA...or the characters and places affiliated with the show.

Chapter 23:

"Thanks for bringing me, Uncle Elliot. This place is so cool." Bren was playing her part of Cecilia very well. She had made her rounds at the Country Club's main building. Elliot Oswald was doing a good job of playing his part as Cecilia's doting uncle as well. He owed a lot to the club. This was the least he could do to help them.

Elliot looked down at the beautiful, green-eyed blonde in front of him. "Cici, sweetheart, I have to go to the office for a while. Wanna stay for a bit? Check out the restaurant and look around?"

They were going through great lengths to keep the charade up. It helped that Brenna hadn't been in town for 4 years. She was unrecognizable. "Sure."

Elliot was on his way. Bren decided to look around and try to spot Polly. She scoured the large building, only laying eyes on Polly as she kissed her father goodbye and headed out the front doors to her waiting Volkswagon Bug. _Shit_, now she had to regroup.

Heading to the restroom, Brenna spoke to the guys through her earpiece who were waiting in a van at the hiding spot nearby. "We got a problem. Polly just took off. Mr. Zoebelle is sitting at the bar. Should we consider today a wash or should I try to get him interested and draw him in?"

Hap immediately spoke with venom, "Fuck no you ain't gettin' up on him."

Jax who was sitting right beside him, "Listen, Hap, I know you don't like it, but if you think about it with an unbiased eye, it makes sense. She won't sleep with him or anything. And when we take him out, you can do whatever depraved shit you want to him. I won't say a word. This could be better that getting in with Polly."

Hap knew Jax was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Cut off her earpiece for a minute. I'm gonna call you, babe."

Brenna agreed and waited for the call. The shrill sound of ACDC broke through her phone's speaker. She answered immediately. "Hey."

Hap had stepped out of the van for some privacy. "I don't like it, but I get it. You don't let him touch you in any way that I should be. You don't let his dick anywhere near you."

She was nervous. "What if he tries to kiss me? If I'm going to go with this pretense and I push it away, he might get suspicious." Her stomach was in knots.

Hap's fist turned white from his grip. "I won't be mad at you, babe. But I will be sure to break out every one of his teeth when I get my hands on him. Just be safe, babe. I'm close by."

"I love you, Hap. I trust you." That was all he needed to hear before hanging up.

Brenna made her way to the bar, taking a stool next to Ethan Zoebelle. "Excuse me, bartender. Can I get a martini?" The bartender set to fixing her drink while she took a sexy pose on her barstool—crossing her legs so that the hem of her black dress rode up her thigh a bit, showcasing her gorgeous legs.

Ethan's attention was caught. "Hi. I don't believe we've met. I would have remembered a face like yours." Extending a hand he introduced himself, "I'm Ethan Zoebelle. I own a chain of cigar shops. I recently opened one here in Charming."

Brenna accepted his hand as he brushed his lips over it. She smiled sexily. "Cecilia Oswald. My family calls me Cici. I believe I remember my uncle mentioning your name. Elliot Oswald. I'm just in town visiting. It's nice to meet you."

Ethan was attempting to be charming, "Now why would anyone leave a woman as beautiful as you to fend for herself around here, someone just might snatch you up." His rand reached over to rest on her knee.

Brenna wanted to cringe and punch his face, but this was for the club. She needed to come through for them. She leaned forward slightly so that he could get a look down her dress and stroked her hand across the one on her knee. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, Ethan." Her use of his first name, a ploy to draw him into her act.

"I bet you are, Cecilia." His hand began to travel upward, resting on her upper thigh.

"Now, now Mr. Zoebelle. I'm not that easy. What do you say we sit down at one of the booths in the back and get to know each other a little better?" He all but dragged her from her chair at the bar to the back of the bar/restaurant.

Happy was ready to run there and rip this guy apart limb by limb. He trusted her, but this guy was a creep. Brenna looked like a fucking teenager in that get-up. Was he some kind of a perv? This struck a chord with Happy. They needed to dig up this man's past. He got on his cell and told Juice to get his hands on anything that even remotely related to Ethan Zoebelle.

Back in the restaurant, Ethan was sitting at the back of the booth, leg flush against Brenna's leg. They were eating oysters. He was attempting to educate her on the use of oysters as an aphrodisiac. All she could think was _this guy's game is weak_. But she put on a show for him.

"Well maybe we should try these again tomorrow night. That is, unless you have other plans." She leaned to the side, her breast brushing his arm.

His hand clutched down on her upper thigh, a little too close to her pussy for her liking. Staring her right in the eye, he spoke, "I will make sure I am free. Tomorrow night, 8:00, this booth." Backing away, his tone went from lusty to formal, "Cici, I will be seeing you tomorrow night. It was nice to make your acquaintance." He winked and walked away.

Keeping her façade in place, Brenna made her way to the front of the building where a sleek black car picked her up. The car pulled into a heavily wooded area where she was handed off to her family. The car had instructions to continue on to Oswald's estate, just in case someone was keeping an eye out for it.

When Brenna had had hopped into the van with the guys, she had this look of disgust on her face. Hap sat beside her and draped his arm around her. "You okay?"

"He just got a little more handsy than I'm comfortable with—well with anyone but you. He just creeped the fuck out of me. I need a shower. I can still feel his hand on my thigh."

Happy looked deadly in that moment. "He put his hand where? I'm gonna cut his fucking hands off while he's still breathing." He looked more concerned after a moment of thought, "Did he try anything else?"

"Not really. His hand just kept inching higher and higher. I mean if he moved anymore he would have had it…," she cut-off with a disturbed look.

Jax looked back at her from the passenger seat, "He fucking what?" The look on his face was that of murder. That bastard groped his sister and he wouldn't stand for that.

Clay was eerily silent in the driver's seat. That usually meant he was plotting someone's death in his head. She hadn't been harmed, but he didn't want any man touching her like that. He was only just coming around to Happy being her old man and having his way with her. And the only reason he could deal with that was without thinking about it. The idea of her going back near that man again tomorrow was killing him.

Hap seemed to have the same idea. "You're not meeting him again tomorrow. We will find some other way to deal with him."

"No! I'm doing this. This is for the club. The way he gripped my thigh and spoke to me before he left…there was this look in his eye. I think if I get him alone, he could get violent. If he hit me, and I killed him, there is nothing the cops could do to me and, especially, the club. I am willing to take this hit for the sake of the club. You don't need the feds sniffing around again." She looked deadly serious.

Happy was pissed. "I told you I wouldn't let anything else happen to you. I'm not gonna start breaking my promises now. You're not going."

"Hap, I get that you're worried. I'm not fond of taking a beating either. But I just need to take enough hits to make it believable, then I take him out…I need to do this Hap. Trust me like I trust you." Her eyes were pleading.

"Whatever. You wanna get yourself killed, I can't stop you." He withdrew from her. He was angry at her. Brenna's life was so precious to him, but she just wanted to put it in front of the train and hope she could make it out alive.

The rest of the ride to her house was silent. He wouldn't touch her, wouldn't look at her, wouldn't speak to her. Brenna's heart was breaking. She was just trying to do the right thing. She was trying to help.

When the van pulled away from her driveway, she expected him to climb on his bike. As she entered the house, she was shocked to see him behind her. "You don't have to stay. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Her voice was low. She couldn't bring herself to speak to him with any conviction. She just wanted to take a hot shower and cry alone for a while.

He didn't say anything. Just locked the door and laid on the couch. He was flipping through channels as she made her way upstairs. She climbed in the shower and let the tide consume her. There was no slow coming-on; she burst into sobs beneath the water. Letting her body slip to the tile beneath her, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her body shook intensely. She wasn't crying because she was scared—she wasn't. She knew the club would take care of her. She was crying because the one person she needed to trust her and tell her she could do this…well he was freezing her out.

But Brenna was strong. She would cry it out and survive. She just hoped he would be there when she was done.

AN: I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope the next is better. We've got a little more drama to go. I think I'm going to keep this story going past Zoebelle for a little while. Maybe there will be a few more roadblocks. We shall see.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns SOA and any recognizable characters and places.

Chapter 24:

By the time she made her way back downstairs, her eyes were puffy, but she had an air of determination about her. She wasn't going to cave on this. She was surprised that Hap was nowhere to be found as she circled the main floor. Her heart sank. He had given up on her.

Her appetite faded at that moment. She just wanted to go to bed and never wake up. That thought scared the shit out of her. She wasn't supposed to be this dependent on anyone. She wasn't supposed to need him like this. Damnit, she had let him in and he had walked away. So she simply climbed the stairs, buried herself beneath the covers, and cried herself to sleep.

Waking around noon, Bren knew she needed to get out of the house a bit before she had her date with the creep. She couldn't stay in this place she had shared with Hap—even for a short time. That's when the realization hit her—they were crazy. How could they know in such a short period of time that they loved each other? She had jumped in too soon, she guessed. And it was all her fault. She let some crush go too far and now she was hurting because of it. Well, no more. She was the daughter of Gemma Teller-Morrow and Clay Morrow. She was not going to let some man break her.

Brenna made her way to the small coffee shop down the street, not once noticing the bike sitting in her driveway. She needed caffeine to make it through the day. She got a caramel macchiato and took a seat on the patio of the place. She relaxed watching the people pass, taking the town in, watching everything as it stood—the same as it had been when she was a small child. Charming had a way of keeping the progress of the future at bay. That was one reason she loved it.

Making her way back to the house, she still took no notice of the bike in the driveway. She made her way to the sunroom at the back of the first floor of the house. She needed to write. She needed her music. She grabbed her guitar and started to play.

Take it back  
I would take it back  
For just another minute  
Just another chance with you

Give it up  
I would give everything up  
Every last breath  
Every first taste, for you.  
Just to make it alright.  
Just to make it alright.

But its too late, to go back.  
I can see the darkness, through the cracks.  
Daylight fading, I curse the breaking.  
The day is gone.  
The day is gone.

Run away  
I ll just run away  
like a child  
from all them to you...  
And now I see  
my most constant mistake  
is i don't know what I love till its gone...

But its too late  
To go back  
And I can see the darkness  
Through the cracks  
Daylight fading  
I curse the breaking.  
The day is gone.  
The day is gone...

Its too late to go back,  
I let the darkness seep through the cracks.  
Love is bleeding, I curse my breathing.  
The day is gone...  
The day is gone...

She liked the song—probably her favorite in a while, aside from the one she wrote for her and Hap. She just didn't like the place it had come from.

Hap sat on the top step of the stairs listening to her play. He hadn't realized how badly he had screwed up. He thought it was just a fucking fight—every couple had them. They were supposed to get over it. But she was singing about moving on from him. He needed to clear his head, then he could talk to her, get that shit worked out. He wasn't giving her up—not until he breathed his last breath. Hap decided to go for a ride and clear his head. He would see her before her "meeting."

Brenna was dressed to the nines. She wore a sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It stopped only a couple of inches past her ass. It was sexy as shit. She had hoped to wear it for Hap actually, but seeing as he had left, she didn't feel the need to keep it. She had on black, peep-toe, stiletto heels with only a small platform on the shoe. She wore her newly blonde hair down in a sleek straight look. Her eyes were lined in black and given a smoky look with eye shadow. Her black mascara made her lashes seem to go on forever. She wore her favorite cherry chapstick. That was something she wasn't willing to change about herself in order to be Cecilia. She was ready.

When the van pulled-up, Bren was surprised to see Happy in the back seat. He tried to help her into the van, but she brushed him off and sat as far away from him as she could without falling off of the seat. Happy didn't want to air their dirty laundry in a van stuffed with her family, so he decided to wait to talk to her.

Juice had come along this time. He was sitting in the very back of the van. He had gathered some really interesting info that he desperately needed to share. "It looks like suspicions were right; Mr. Ethan Zoebelle had a past charge on his record that had been sealed. Apparently when he became an FBI informant, a part of his deal was that his record be sealed. Unfortunately for him, I unsealed it using an untraceable server. His past charge…" Juice's eyes were worried as he looked at Brenna, "was for rape. Apparently he likes them young. She was 15 years old and he was 29. Sick bastard even got out of being a registered sex offender because he was able to give the FBI a few really prominent criminals. Someone should have cut his balls off."

Everyone was silent. They were all worried, but not one of them knew what to say because at that moment, they were delivering a lamb to the big, bad wolf. Brenna decided to break the silence. "I guess it's a good thing he probably won't be alive after tonight. I've got my knife. It's gonna be fine."

Hap stared at her profile, forehead creased in anxiety. He wanted to tell her that he forbade her from doing this, but she would only pull away from him more.

When the black car meets the van for hand-off, Bren doesn't say a word and rushes to the car before anyone else can say anything either. She didn't want them to have a chance to stop her. She was going to make this sacrifice for the club. As far as she knew she didn't have Happy anymore, so she couldn't even care if she didn't make it out of this, so long as the club was taken care of and it wasn't for nothing.

Arriving at the Country Club, Brenna's stomach was in knots. As she stepped out of the car, Ethan was waiting for her. He placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her to their reserved booth. The room was completely empty. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with this. "Why is the place empty?"

"I wanted privacy to get to know you, Ms. Oswald. Especially considering how delicious you look tonight." The look in his eyes as he told her that was unnerving. It was like he wanted to devour her. "Your youth and beauty are certainly unsurpassable, Cecilia."

His attempt at flattery was futile. Brenna knew his vice for jail bait. She could never be swayed to fall into his charm, but she was here to put on a show. Brenna took her time crossing her legs. Her very short dress inched further upward of its own accord. If it moved any further up, her underwear would be showing. Ethan's hand began skimming her thigh top to bottom and back again continuously.

The waiter came to the table. It was an elderly man that seemed to know Zoebelle by name. He too their order and disappeared. Ethan spoke again, "Richard, our waiter, knows to be very invisible in the room this evening. I want every opportunity to get to know you without much interruption."

Brenna didn't know how to respond, so she just placed her hand on top of his on her thigh. Just as last night, it was way too close to home base than she was comfortable with.

After their food came, they ate and continued conversation. Brenna told him about "her" life. She was new to college, just barely out of high school and freshly 18. She decided to go with a study that she thought might interest him in her more—she told him she was studying business so she could be an entrepreneur. He ate her stories up.

As they finished desert, he placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "What do you say we visit my hotel room and have a little alone time. We can drink some wine and talk a little more."

He was baiting her and she knew the hour or reckoning had arrived. Despite the bulge lodged in her throat, she agreed and gave him the sexiest grin she could pull-off at the moment. He kissed her again.

As they stood she pulled back slightly. "I just need to run to the ladies room for a moment."

"Okay. I will have the valet pull the car around. I will meet you out there."

Stepping into the restroom, her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She felt like she was going to choke any minute. She spoke knowing the guys would hear her through her earpiece. "I'm doing this alone. I don't want you guys witnessing this. Don't follow us. I'll let the police handle anything that happens from here. I love you guys." She almost choked on that last bit. Before they could respond, she dropped the earpiece in a toilet and flushed it. She was doing this alone.

AN: I'm going to try to get one more chapter out tonight. I will try to post again tomorrow as well. Hope you guys liked it!


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns SOA and all recognizable characters and places used in the story. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted tale.

Chapter 25:

"_I love you guys."_

Those words hung in the air of the van, suffocating the men inside. Happy actually felt like crying. He never cried—hadn't since his dad took off when he was 5. He knew what she was saying with those 4words—she was saying goodbye, just in case she didn't make it. He couldn't let this happen like that. He needed to be there. "I don't give a fuck what she said, find her. We will be there."

Jax looked in the rearview mirror. "Juice, find out what hotel he is staying at. I'm gonna drive towards town while you look."

With that the van took off. Hap needed to express his fear. "She was saying goodbye. In case she died."

Clay just shook his head, tears falling down his face. "I know."

Juice spoke up from the back, "My computer is down. I'm not near a server. I'm gonna call Ope. He and the guys are at the clubhouse, they can look up the hotel if I talk them through it."

The guys at the clubhouse were silent. They were all distraught at the news of what was happening. Opie was on the phone with Juice. They were working towards their answer. They just hoped they found it in time.

Brenna was starting to panic. They had made their way to the outskirts of town. As he pulled up in front of a nice house near the woods outside of Charming, she turned in her seat. "I thought we were going to a hotel?"

"I figured we would have more privacy out here. Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to spend some time with you."

Red flags were flying through her head. She knew she should call it off now—run as far away as she could, but she started this and she needed to finish it. Stepping into the house, she jumped at the sound of the lock clicking into place.

In a moment, Ethan ad his arm wrapped way too tightly around her. He kissed her with a bruising force. Pulling back, his voice dripped venom, "I thought I'd never get you alone, _Ms. Morrow_."

Her eyes widened in fear and she attempted to pull away but his grip tightened. One of his hands gripped both of her behind her as he slammed her into the wall face first. He held her there with his upper body. His other hand ran around to the front of her dress, dipping up under the bottom hem. As his fingers found her pussy lips, she yelped. "You know, Brenna, I figured you smarter than this. You didn't even bring any of your outlaws with you. No matter, I'm gonna fuck you till you bleed and then I'm gonna slit your throat and leave you as a message for your _family_." His fingers slipped inside of her and he bit down on her neck.

Brenna started to fight him. In retaliation and to make her compliant he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the wall, her temple and cheekbone taking the impact. It dizzied her slightly, but her fight wasn't gone. She bucked backwards trying to throw him off balance. Ethan kicked her legs out from under her and swiftly kicked her in the stomach. He grabbed her arms with a blunt force that she could already feel bruising. Her skin was heated all over—aching.

She had enough physical evidence on her body to justify the killing now. She was losing strength quickly though. She knew there was a chance she might not survive, but she hoped she would be wrong.

In the van, Juice screamed into the phone, "what? We heard him tell her he was taking her to a hotel." Looking up he broke the news, "He's not registered at any hotel in the area by his name, his men's names, or any known alias'."

Happy was terrified and angry as shit. "He has her somewhere remote. Maybe we need to go to Unser. He might be able to help."

The guys agreed and made their way toward the station.

In the house, Ethan was on top if Brenna ripping her underwear off and shoving fingers into her core. He screamed and kicked him in the balls. He fell to the side in pain, holding his hand over the pained body part.

Struggling to her feet, Brenna grabbed the heaviest item she could find within reach—a bronze bust sitting on the entryway table. She slammed it into his head 3 times with every bit of strength she could muster. He lie still on the floor—head covered in blood and concaved on the right side. He couldn't have survived the beating. She could see into his skull and blood covered the floor.

Brenna sank to her knees against the door, sobbing. She was wracked with pain and hurt and she had caused it to come on herself. Worst of all, she had lived and would live without Happy. She almost wished she had died right along with Zoebelle.

After about 10 minutes, she gathered herself enough to call Unser at the station. She didn't have to fake anything in her voice. She was distraught and told him where she was. She told him she needed help. His response simple, "we're on our way, sweetheart. You're gonna be okay. You got a little Gemma in you somewhere. You're strong."

The guys were following Unser when he made a quick U-turn and started speeding to the outskirts of town. They knew something had to have happened.

Pulling up to a house nestled on the tree line of the woods outside of Charming, the van hadn't even stopped completely before Sons started pouring out. Bikes of the other members could be heard rumbling toward the destination as well. Even Gemma and Tara were driving the escalade in their direction.

Happy was the first person through the door. The first thing he saw was her ripped underwear lying beside a very dead and bloody Ethan Zoebelle. He opened the door completely, stepping inside. The others were close behind him. He found her huddled in a corner, bleeding from her cheek and bruised to hell and back.

Happy bent down in front of Brenna who was visibly shaken and crying. He pulled her forward and held her. Gemma gasped at the sight in front of her. "Who the fuck let her go with this fucking douche bag?"

Brenna spoke up, "It was my idea. I took it upon myself and took them out of the scenario forcibly. This is on me." She sniffled from the tears she had shed.

Unser walked up to Brenna as she stood. "I'll need your official statement, but by your injuries, it's pretty obvious that this was self-defense. Nothing will come of this. You go on home, get cleaned-up and rest. We can talk in the morning." She just shook her head and walked toward the door, visibly limping from the injuries she sustained during the beating.

Outside of the house, away from the authorities everyone gathered as she spoke to her mom. "I didn't want this to fall at the club's feet. I flushed my earpiece and took them out of the equation. They guys did everything they could." Gemma's eyes softened in a questioning look, "I'm okay. I feel like I got hit by a fucking truck, but I'm going to be fine. Zoebelle has been taken care of and the club is clear of suspicion."

Tig hugged her—like full-on bear hug. "I think you should be an honorary member of the Sons. You took a big hit for us today." He kissed her forehead and stepped back. Chibs was next. He just held her like a child to his chest. "You did good, sweetheart." Bobby shook his head and hugged her. "If you ever scare me like that again, baby girl, I just might kill you." She chuckled. Ope and Jax both just hugged her. They couldn't speak. They had been terrified and knew that if they opened their mouths they would sound like pussies and start crying. They almost lost someone very important.

Clay wrapped her in his arms and settled his face in the top of her head. "You ever pull that shit again and I will ground you like you're still 13, you hear me?" She shook her head beneath his chin. "I love you, princess." He kissed the top of her head and released her.

Gemma was visibly crying and shaken to the core. She pulled Brenna to her, placing her hands on Bren's face, avoiding the bruising and bleeding areas. "No mother ever wants to get a call like that. You scared the shit out of my, baby. Don't you ever do that again. I swear if anything happens to you or Jackson, they might as well bury me with you." She kissed her forehead and let her go.

Everyone started walking away once it was clear that she wouldn't even look at Hap. He wanted to hold her so badly and tell her everything was gonna be alright, but he figured the conversation they needed to have should be a private one.

Once they arrived at their house, she slowly limped to the door, letting herself in before walking towards the staircase. Hap just followed behind her.

She stripped down and climbed into the shower. She was too tired to argue as Hap followed suit. She stepped under the hot spray of water, finding her muscles relaxing. Happy rubbed soap over her body. "I didn't leave you. I was here." Her eyes were questioning, so he continued, "I took a spare room. Thought you might want some distance. I needed some time to clear my head too." He didn't give her a chance to speak as she turned to face him. "Words cannot tell you how terrified I was when we didn't know where you were going or if you were okay." Tears glistened in his eyes. He needed to let it out—breakdown a little. He fell to his knees, "I can't lose you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, his face pressed to her stomach where a deep bruised had begun to form. "And I would never give up on you—us. I love you, Brenna. Don't let this go." He was shaking.

Brenna bent down onto her knees in front of him in the shower. "I love you too, Emmanuel—Happy. I'm sorry I was letting you go. I need this too. I wanna marry you and have your babies and grow old with you. We can make it, babe."

He kissed her softly, but with need. She felt every ounce of love in his kiss. It was intoxicating. They made their way out of the shower. He took stock of her injuries as he dried her off. The deep purple and black bruise on her stomach—a kick he supposed. The cut and bruised side of her face. The purple hand prints on her arms. Lastly he caught sight of bruising on her inner thigh. "Did he…?" He couldn't even get the whole question out. It caught in his throat.

"He didn't rape me. He shoved his fingers in me, but that was all. I fought him off before he could get any further." Hap look relieved until he saw the tears gathering in her eyes again. "Hap? He said he was gonna fuck me until I bled then slit my throat so you guys could find me. He knew who I was the whole time. I was so stupid to think that I could do this." She started silently crying.

Happy cradled her to his chest and led her to the bed. After they cuddled together, he finally spoke. "You were not stupid because you thought you could do it. You did it. You took him out and you were so brave—so strong. I just wish he hadn't been able to hurt you. That is what bothers me. I should never have let him get his hands on you. But you did everything right, Bren." He kissed her again before wrapping her up in his arms and both of them finding sleep.

The world could wait till tomorrow, they were all each other needed at that moment.

AN: We're not done yet, people. I just wanted to get all of it out in this one chapter. I still have a few cards up my sleeve for this story. Just you wait!


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own SOA or the characters and places that are recognizable. That honor is all Mr. Kurt Sutter's.

Chapter 26:

Happy woke before Brenna. He was relieved that she hadn't had any nightmares—he'd heard that those were a manifestation of the anxiety associated with trauma. She was strong, that he knew, but she was obviously stronger than even she knew.

He watched her closely, eyes shuffling behind her lids every once in a while, the slight tilt of her head towards him. Even in her sleep, her body shifted toward him. It was an instinct. It churned in his gut that not 24 hours ago, she was willing to let him go because he was being stubborn, but it pleased him that she had let him back in anyway—even after she had written him off. It was just as much his fault though, he knew that. He hadn't listened—taken in her opinion of the situation. She may have had a clearer head if he had been there for her last night instead of sneaking off to a spare room.

They would be fine—that much he knew. The love between them, it was unbreakable and he would never, in a million years let her go. She was a sacred part of his life, much like his mom.

He needed to go see her. He thought he might do so after the visit to the police station for her statement. He wanted the two most important people in his life to meet.

Brenna slowly started to wake, moving into Happy even more as she did so. She craved to touch him. She always wanted to feel him. The most innocent of touches and her body would light on fire like that of a thousand candles. He was just so perfect. His ink was art that seemed endless. She would find something she's missed before—something new—every time.

Her eyes finally cracked open, and she was looking right into his searing black orbs. His dimples were shining brightly. His smile made her smile. "What's got you all happy this morning, killah?"

"I just spent the last hour watching you and thinking….I want you to meet my Ma. This afternoon, after the station." He was worried she wouldn't want to.

She smiled brighter and buried her head in his neck. "I would love to meet the woman that raised you. I gotta tell her how well she did." He chuckled, but she continued, "But first I want you to love my body the right way and make me moan until I barely have a voice left, capiche?"

He didn't answer, just rolled to hover over her and settled between her legs. He wanted this to be all about her. Hap kissed all the way down her body, licking her nipples effectively and sucking the skin between his teeth. Brenna gasped and ran her fingers over his shaven head.

He continued his way down her body, lapping at her belly button and sucking hard on the skin of her hip. He was marking her. She could barely control her trembling body as his tongue ghosted over her clit. Sucking her clit into his mouth she moaned his name, panting uncontrollably. Hap tongued her pussy bottom to top and she almost came undone.

"Hap? Get up here." He complied and she used her weight to turn them. She hovered above him, her pussy damn near dripping on his fully erect cock. She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

He growled at her, "tease."

She smiled from above his chest, "it's only a tease if you don't follow through. And I have every intention of making you cum so hard, you forget your own fucking name."

Brenna moaned as she took him in her mouth. She didn't start soft and get more into it. No, she went all-in. He could barely believe the feeling coming from his body. No one had ever taken him that way. The forcefulness of her sucking was damn near pulling him out of his own fucking body. He was barely hanging on and she had just started. When she took him deep in her throat, all of him, he had to grip the sheets to keep from cumming.

Brenna must have sensed his closeness and pulled back. She mounted his hips, not yet delving onto his cock. She began sliding her dripping pussy back and forth over his dick, only getting just enough friction to make them want more. When she finally sank onto his cock, they both let out groans that could shake the walls.

Her pace started out slow but full of rolling in her hips. It was tense even though it was languid. Happy's hands gripped her hips with bruising force, but she loved every bit of it. She picked up her pace, feeling the orgasm building, she wanted him to cum to, so she tightened her core muscles around him, squeezing with a force that made him growl in pleasure. The orgasm that gripped them both made him sit straight up and ride it out pressed to her chest, and she held onto him for dear life as she shook. The world fell away for a few minutes as they lie together waiting for sense to kick back in.

"Damn. I think I just died from cumming. Fuck, that shit was amazing." He smiled, dimples and all, at her.

"The way we fuck, I may never walk straight again." She laughed.

After their very satisfying morning, they made their way to the police station. Unser and Hale were in the room with her for her statement. She left Hap in the waiting room. If her story was to be believed, they didn't need to know she was in a relationship. To them, he was just her bodyguard for the day.

Hale watched her closely. He believed that this was some scheme set-up by the Sons, but after seeing her beaten and bruised, he knew those men wouldn't let her take this voluntarily. He was sure she was telling the truth. She must have been attacked.

"I just thought he was a nice, clean cut guy. We had dinner 2 nights ago. It was nice. So when he wanted to have dinner again, I thought maybe it would be nice to make a male acquaintance outside of the club. It went well. After dinner, he said that he wanted to go to his hotel room and have some wine and just get to know each other. I'm not stupid, I figured he was probably angling for sex, but I figured he was a nice guy, maybe wine and conversation was all that would happen and I could get a ride home after." Hale and Unser were eating this story right up. They had no suspicions. Unser only knew that her family didn't know where she was and couldn't get a hold of her. Everything seemed legit. "When we walked into the house he slammed me face-first into the wall. He pinned me with his body and started groping me in uh…just inappropriately shoving his hands where they were not welcome. I tried to fight him off. Then he slammed my face forcefully into the wall. I fell and he started kicking me. He got on top of me. Ripped my panties off and started fondling me. I kicked him in the nuts and got to my feet. The first thing I could grab was the bust. I hit him a few times with everything I had." She was tearing up by then. Hale was rubbing her back comfortingly. "I just thought we were going to his hotel room to talk and relax. The bastard carted me off to the middle off to the middle of nowhere. Said he was gonna rape me and slit my throat. I didn't know what else to do." She was silently crying now.

Hale spoke first, "You did what you had to do. You made it out alive. That's what matters. You're free to go. No charges will be brought up."

When she stood, Unser hugged her. "You're a brave girl. Been through a lot the last couple of weeks. Two different attacks. And you're still standing. You're gonna be fine, sweetheart."

Brenna just nodded and walked out the door. She made her way to the door and Happy was itching to hold her, comfort her, but that would ruin the story and her suffering would have been for nothing.

So he climbed on his bike and she climbed on behind him, hugging him tightly to her chest. It seemed as if she was just riding with him, but he knew it was a comforting embrace as well.

The ride to Bakersfield was calming. For the first time in a while, she wasn't running. She was just living, and she was doing it with Happy. That was a peace she hadn't felt in her whole life.

The house they pulled in front of was quaint. It was like a white picket fence dream—all dark brick and white wood. The lawn and garden were well taken care of. Apparently Hap's Ma had a green thumb.

A beautiful, petite woman stepped out onto the front porch with a glass of sweet tea in hand. She had dark hair peppered with gray and work jeans and a white button-up blouse. She was smiling brightly and welcomed Happy with a hug and kiss. She spoke to him for a moment in Spanish.

When her eyes turned to Brenna, who donned old jeans and a gray V-neck tee shirt, she smiled even brighter. "You must be a special woman if my son is bringing you here." Eyeing Happy, she spoke to Brenna again, "Too bad he failed to tell me about you." Turning her gaze back to Bren, "Just as well though, I would rather learn about you from you. Come on in and let's get acquainted."

Bren couldn't even be nervous; Ms. Lowman was too welcoming to be nervous. She ushered them into her home and got each of them a glass of sweet tea. She set the gasses in front of the couple taking up her couch.

She walked back to the kitchen for a moment. She didn't need anything. She just wanted to view them from afar—see how they were together. She was shocked at the turn in her son. Every time one shifted the other moved as well. Happy gazed at her lovingly, always keeping an eye on her. Brenna placed a hand on his arm, rolling her thumb in circles to comfort him. They were perfect.

She took a seat in the arm chair. "So I guess you probably don't know anything about me." Brenna shook her head to say "no."

"Well I'm Anita Lowman. And you are?"

"Brenna Morrow. It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Lowman." Brenna smiled brightly.

"Oh gosh no. Ms. Lowman was my bitch of an ex-mother-in-law, God rest her soul—or Satan, wherever she ended up. You can call me Anita….or Ma."

Hap choked. His mom was hinting, trying to get a reaction—and she did. "What's wrong, Happy boy? You brought her to meet me, so I assume this is serious."

"I may have asked her to marry me?" He responded.

"Never thought I would get to see you married. You were always such a free, lose spirit. Picked a pretty one too." Pointing her next question at Brenna, "I assume you are in with the club?"

"Probably a little more than Hap. My parents are Clay and Gemma. My dad is the National President. First 9."

Anita nodded, she knew just enough to grasp what she was saying. "Mind telling me who beat the shit out of your face? If it was my son, I'll shoot him right where he sits." She was a fierce woman when she needed to be, but she highly doubted her son would ever harm a woman.

"No. He wouldn't ever hurt me. Let's just say the prick has been handled. He won't be an issue anymore."

Anita nodded. _Strong bitch_, she thought—just what her son needed.

Anita showed Brenna to the restroom when she requested so, and Anita took this moment alone with her son to give him something very important. As she dropped the velvet bag in his hand, she looked at her questioningly.

"I see it in the way you look at her—you're in love with this woman. And she sees everything in you—her whole world. You're gonna marry her and I want you to give her this. It was your grandmother's. She wore it for her entire 60 years of marriage and further until he was buried. I love you, baby. I'm just so glad to see you so happy."

Happy didn't need to say a word. He opened the cinched velvet bag and let the ring fall into his palm. It was beautiful. A vintage, round diamond shown bright in the center of the ring, surrounded by smaller diamonds all the way around. The band itself was surrounded by small diamonds and a vintage filigree design.

Putting the ring in the bag and the bag inside his kutte pocket, he smiled brightly at his mom, "Thanks, Ma. She'll love it." He needed to reassure just how much Brenna meant to him. "There are only two women that I have every loved completely and unconditionally….You and Brenna. It's so odd to think of anyone and not be able to stomach the idea of a world without them. That's how I feel about her. I couldn't live if she wasn't living. Does that make any sense?" In his head he understood it, he just wasn't sure if anyone else would.

Anita was teary-eyed. "It makes perfect sense." She held his hand in her palm and rubbed circles across it with her other hand. "You have my full blessing." Then she grinned as Brenna walked back in. "Now, how about giving me some grandbabies before I'm senile." She chuckled.

Brenna glanced wide-eyed at Happy. She had expected him to vehemently deny that request. H hadn't, and the look on his face gave her an odd churning in her stomach. "Let me make her a Lowman first, Ma." Grinning at Brenna, he continued. "I mean with your looks and my brawn, we'd have some good-looking kids. My tan skin and your chocolate eyes…they'd be some heartbreakers."

Brenna didn't respond just gently kissed the corner of his mouth chastely. Hap kissed her more securely on the mouth, not lingering, but in a loving way.

Anita had seen enough to know that they were in it for the long haul. "I would love to have you stay for dinner, but I got poker night with the girls so I gotta be going soon."

Hap stood and hugged his mom, kissing her forehead. Anita held his cheeks, "I love you, baby. Treat her right. She's a good one."

Brenna was next. She and Anita embrace in a tight, warm hug. "I know how much you love him, darling. And for that, I love you too." She kissed Bren's cheek and let them go.

It had been the perfect ending to long couple of hard days. The whole ride home, she felt so calm and relaxed. She and Hap were both content.

AN: Still more to come. Any ideas about where this should go? Shoot me a PM. I love getting reviews!


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Sutter owns all the good stuff!

Chapter 27:

Brenna could barely control her excitement. She had a specialist in her basement finishing the studio. She had been biting at the bit for 2 weeks waiting for it to be finished. She needed her music. She needed to share it with the world again. This was the perfect way to do so and stay in Charming. She needed to continue her career—truly loved what she did, but she couldn't leave again. Her family needed her and she needed Happy.

Hap sitting beside the jittery, excited ball of energy on the couch of their living room. He was trying to watch _Sons of Guns_, but she was distracting. He needed to get her to chill the fuck out or he would lose his mind. "Let's go for a ride?"

She just kind of stared at him blankly. She wanted to see this project through—finished after weeks of anticipation, but the idea of wrapping herself around Happy on a bike at 60miles per hour was too tempting to turn down. She broke out in a wide grin. "You just want me spread eagle around you." She got close to his face and lustfully continued, "Baby I can take you anytime anywhere."

Hap just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. He texted Halfsack to come keep an eye on the progress and pulled the bike to free-standing as she climbed on behind him. She made a point to push her denim clad pussy as close to his back as possible. Leaning forward, she spoke softly in his ear, "Ready to take me for a ride, killer?"

She had definitely forgotten about the construction. Hap had business to take care of with her. Brenna was surprised when they pulled into the parking lot of the garage. "Babe, I'm not really fond of the idea of fucking you under the same roof as my parents. We could have handled this back at our house." She seemed confused.

"Oh I'm gonna fuck you, but I got something to take care of first." He didn't say anything more. He wanted to keep her guessing.

Walking into the clubhouse doors, Brenna's mind became even more jumbled and confused. Everyone was lounging around the clubhouse, in the middle of the day, while cars needed servicing, and they almost seemed to be waiting for something.

Brenna was mid-stride to her parents and the couch in the corner of the room, when Hap grabbed her hand and stopped her feet from continuing. She turned to face him, face scrunched in confusion. "What's up? Everyone seems kind of weird. No one died, right?"

Hap chuckled. "No one bit the big one." Hap suddenly looked really nervous—she never expected to see him nervous, his very nature gave no heed to that particular feeling. He pulled her to him, left arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his right hand pulling something from his kutte. "I need to do this right. I don't say much, so I'm not sure what to say exactly." The confusion was overwhelming to Brenna. "I always said I'd never take an old lady, never get married, never have kids—bachelor for life. Somehow you have made me rethink it all. You're my old lady, and I want to marry you." She was about to ask if she had dreamt the previous proposal on their couch when he produced a stunning ring—obviously vintage and heirloom.

"I already told you yes once, but in case you doubt my willingness to give you anything you ask….I would love to marry you." She gave him a searing, passionate kiss. She barely registered anyone else in the room as he slipped the ring on her finger. "How you gonna feel being tied down?" She asked cheekily.

"As long as you let me tie you down and play with you a bit, I think I can handle it. Just don't expect me to wear a wedding ring," he stated in passing.

She looked him in the eye, "Oh you will. And I want my name tatted somewhere on your body. If any croweater doesn't notice those signs and they try to push up on you, I will beat 'em to a puddle and walk their asses dry. Plus you already wear rings anyway; maybe you wouldn't feel like a pussy if it was a kick-ass ring that made you look even more badass." She ginned.

Happy took one thing in particular from your spiel. "You think I'm badass." He grinned.

"Hells yeah, you're badass. And it's hot as shit. You'll be even hotter when you are physically branded and a piece of platinum warns off any stray pussy looking to get your dick."

"I'm gonna cave on this one, but we're gonna keep this between us—can't let that shit ruin my street cred." They laughed.

They were in their own little bubble, completely oblivious to the party breaking out around them in celebration of their new status. Kozik, who had come down from Tacoma to witness his brother losing his mind, clapped Hap on the shoulder. "I never thought I would see the day. You're one lucky bastard, killah." Turning to Brenna, "Baby Gemma is all grown up and looking hot as shit. Heard you tried the blonde bit for a while. We really do have more fun." He joked.

Brenna smiled at the goofy biker. "I wasn't very fond of it. And Hap damn near called me by another name in bed while I was blonde—had to go back to myself before he thought he was getting away with cheating." She laughed.

Hap just shrugged, "Not my fault you left the contacts in. My slip-up didn't keep you from cumming though." Brenna blushed furiously, smacking him on the shoulder.

Kozik found the exchange humorous. "It's been real kids, but I gotta hit the head. I'm leaving for Tacoma at Midnight. My old lady'll kick my ass if I ain't home tomorrow morning for a parent-teacher conference. I swear my kid's worse than I was at his age."

Happy shook his head. They were all acting like responsible adults lately.

Clay clapped his hand on Hap's back. "Long as I've known you, brother, never thought I'd call you my son. I know you'll take good care of my princess. But if you fuck up and hurt her, I'll kill you myself." Clay's face gave him away. He was proud. He could threaten the killer all he wanted; he knew that his baby girl's heart was safe. Hap and Clay embraced in a brotherly hug.

Clay then enveloped his daughter in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Take care of him, sweetheart. He's tough as shit, but he still needs a little tlc sometimes." They both chuckled. Hap was shaking his head.

Gemma wrapped her arms around Happy. "You take care of her. Hell hath no fury like a Morrow woman who has been scorned. She's a good one though. Hold on tight, son, you're in for one hell of a ride."

Jax chimed in with a, "here, here," earning him a smack to the gut from Brenna.

Hap and Bren made their way around the room, earning congrats from all of the members. They ended alone in a corner, Bren wrapped tightly in his arms, her hands around his waist, under his kutte. The moment was perfect—content.

AN: Epilogue is next. I was going to try to extend the story, but I have another story brewing in my head that I desperately need to write. Any SON you would like to see have a love interest in another story, shoot me your ideas in a PM. I will take them all into consideration. It may take a few stories to get to them, but I will do my best. Thanks for going through this process with me. The follows and reviews have been astounding. You guys have been amazing and I hope you will join me in the next story.


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer:

Dear Kurt Sutter,

If you ever read this, I need to tell you how in awe I am of your genius. You own it all; I just get to play with it in my imagination.

-Brandi

Epilogue:

Happy was road weary. 10 days away on a protection run had him more than ready to fall into his nice comfy bed. As he pulled into the driveway, he took a moment to marvel at the life he had created with Brenna. He couldn't remember why he had ever thought that eternal bachelor-dom had been a good idea. Now that he had taken a taste of that sweet American Apple pie dream life, he could never turn back.

It was well after midnight when he walked through the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was for naught as he looked beyond the threshold of their home to see his girls tired, but waiting-up for him. Brenna held Ava tight in her arms. The sweet, five-year-old was barely hanging in there until she saw her daddy's face come through the door. She jumped quickly and launched herself in his arms. "I missed you, daddy." Pulling back to look up at him, with her mama's brown eyes, she smiled sweetly, dimples and all, "I love you. Can you tuck me in?"

Hap was putty in her hands. "Yea, sweetheart." Turning to Brenna who had stood from the couch and bent down to pick-up their sleeping four-year-old son, Andy, He nodded so she would follow him. She walked behind Happy as they carried the toddlers up the stairs, making their first stop in Ava's room.

Hap laid her in her princess bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep tight, sweetheart. You can show me how to make those pancakes Your Uncle Bobby told me about in the morning. Love you."

Ava sat up slightly, grabbing both side of his face in her little fingers, and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, daddy." Ava had him wrapped around her finger, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Walking towards his wife and son standing outside the doorway, he closed the door behind him. He reached for Andy, Andrew was his given name—Anita had named him. She passed away a few months ago. Hap's little family had held him together through it. Andy had sat in his lay and told him that it was okay for boy's to cry too—his mama had told him so. This little man held his heart too.

Brenna followed as Happy carried Andy to his room. The little guy woke a bit from the hand-off. He wrapped his arms around Happy's neck and Hap kissed the top of his head. Andy wouldn't say much, he was like Hap in that way. But he had missed his dad, so he whispered, "Missed you, daddy. Love you."

Hap smiled. "I missed you too, buddy. And I love you."

"To the moon and back, right?" Andy asked.

"To the moon and back, buddy." He laid his already half asleep son in his bed and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep. We're gonna work on that bike a little tomorrow."

Andy grinned and swiftly fell asleep. Hap had found the shell of a rusty, old Harley a few months ago. He and Andy had worked on it a little here and there—figured by the time Andy was 16, they would have it mint. He wanted to share everything he knew about bikes and being a man with that little guy.

Closing the door, Happy was surprised that Brenna was not there waiting. Hap walked to their room and found her naked and waiting on their bed. She looked magnificent—the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was a great wife—looked after everything for him and took such good care of his every need. She was an amazing mother. The way she interacted with the kids, the unconditional way she loved and nurtured them, it was perfect.

Happy made his way over to her. His hands sliding from her ankles upward over her body, pausing on the barely there swell of her abdomen. "I can't decide whether I want this one to be a boy or a girl. Ava and Andy are both perfect, maybe we should just wait and be surprised."

Brenna grinned. "I like that idea. But for now, big man, I need a little attention. Pregnancy hormones keep me horny as shit and I have gone 10 long days without any action." She pulled him up to her by his face. "I fully expect you to fuck me into oblivion. We had this room sound proofed for a reason."

Happy was happy to oblige. He took his sweet time and loved every inch of her body. And she gave as good as she got. By the end, they were exhausted and extremely satisfied.

Rolling to her side, Brenna broke the silence. "So I was talking with Tara at my appointment the other day. We need to make a decision." His eyebrows scrunched into confusion. "Are we done after baby number three? Should I get my tubes tied or are we looking at more kids down the road?"

Happy knew his answer, he just hoped she agreed. "I don't like the idea of not doing this again when we are ready." His hand rubbed gently over her growing belly. "Plus the way you get when you're knocked-up…best sex ever! I wanna wait. We don't have to decide right now, but maybe in a couple more years, we will be ready for another one."

Brenna smiled brightly at him. "I was hoping you would say that."

They kissed deeply and pulled on their night clothes, one of the kids would likely bound into their room in the morning. They didn't want to scar their children with that sight. Happy held her and they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The End.

AN: This has been an amazing ride with you guys. I will be starting a new story asap. May get a chapter up tonight for it. Thanks for all of your time and opinions. I appreciate all of my readers. I do want to know, though, who do you want to see in the next story Jax, Happy, or Juice? PM me to let me know. I will use the one with the highest number of notes.


End file.
